With
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Di dunia ini aku tidak sendirian. Ada kakak yang menemaniku. Tapi andai dia berada di sisiku secara normal, bukannya berada dalamku sedang aku sendiri berada di luar. Tapi sudahlah, karena...Inilah kisahku bersama Daiki-nii. [Chapter 5]
1. PROLOG

Pernahkah dalam hidupmu kejadian yang tak bisa dipercaya akal sehat terjadi berturut-turut?

'…na hitam dan renda terlihat lucu dan se…'

Kalau kau tanya padaku, aku pernah mengalaminya.

'…pink dengan pita di talinya juga imut.'

Dan kejadian yang tak bisa dipercaya akal sehat itu masih berlangsung sampai saat ini.

'Ah, tapi warna putih tetap yang terbaik.'

Cukup sudah. "**Oi, hentai aniki berhenti memperhatikan pakaian dalam temanku saat ganti baju. Aku bisa disangka orang mesum.**"

'He? Sesama perempuan saling memperhatikan pakaian dalam apa anehnya? Kesempatan itu harus digunakan sebaik mungkin.'

"**Da-ka-ra, jangan melakukannya menggunakan tubuhku, dasar hentai baka aniki!**"

.

.

.

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

WITH! © KEN SAITO

Note : AU, OC, and OOC.

'jiwa aniki yang bicara'

"**jiwaku yang bicara**"

.

.

.

WITH

By AOIYUKI

.

.

.

Prolog

Perkenalkan, namaku Midorima [name]. Perlu dicatat bahwa aku adalah seorang siswi tahun pertama SMA Teiko biasa. BIASA. B-I-A-S-A. **_BIASA_**. Camkan itu. Dan saat ini… huh, aku tak ingin mengatakan-mengingat-menjelaskan hal selanjutnya. Tapi demi kebaikan bersama dan pandangan orang lain padaku, akan kulakukan.

Jadi... ano... etto... tolong percayalah pada semua ucapan yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya. Kau harus percaya.

Baiklah, jadi sebenarnya aku yang sedang makan dengan kalap dua buah kotak bento dengan kaki serampangan dan nggak ada sopan-sopannya itu, sebenarnya bukan aku. Atau lebih tepatnya jiwa yang sedang menggerakan badanku saat ini adalah jiwa orang lain. Jiwa kakak laki-lakiku yang 'tercinta'. Yang entah mengapa sejak beberapa hari ini berdiam diri di dalam sana.

Dan jiwaku?

Yah, entah mengapa saat ini aku sedang duduk di hadapan diriku. Memandang sebal kelakuan tak kenal sopan santun dari aniki.

Mungkin karena betapa intensnya aku memandang. Atau mungkin karena sekarang aku jadi semacam 'hantu'. Atau mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan. Akhirnya kotak bento itu turun dari wajahku. Sepasang mata sewarna langit malam menghujam sepasang mata dengan warna yang sama. Bibir tipis berhias dua buah butir nasi di sekelilingnya bergerak menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa lapar, tapi sebagai hantu bagaimanapun kau tak akan bisa makan."

Andai saja kau tidak sedang dalam tubuhku, ingin sekali aku membunuhmu aniki!

"**Bicara hal bodoh seperti itu sekali lagi. Kau tak akan bisa hidup aniki.**", ancamku dengan wajah tergarang yang bisa kulakukan. Sepertinya dengan keadaanku—jiwa diluar tubuh—sekarang ini membuat aura mengintimidasi yang kukeluarkan menjadi lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Toh aku memang sudah mati."

Perkataan itu dikatakan dengan sangat santai, seakan itu hal wajar yang terjadi setiap hari pada seseorang. Meski begitu aura gelap yang menyelimutiku surut drastis dan menghilang. Sejahat-jahatnya perlakuanku pada aniki, satu fakta itu tetap bukan sesuatu yang akan kutanggapi dengan bercanda. Dan tak bisa kuabaikan sebagai angin lalu.

"**Maaf.**", aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai itu terbentuk di wajahku. Rasanya seperti melihat bayang-bayang aniki pada wajahku sendiri. Dan harus kuakui, aku lumayan kangen dengan aniki.

"Tak apa [name], jangan dipikirkan."

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih besar, amarah karena diremehkan atau rasa terharu dengan kemakluman yang jarang dilakukannya.

"**Iya-iya tak akan kupikirkan lagi.**"

Wajah dihadapanku tersenyum simpul yang lebih cocok pada karakterku dan bukan aniki. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku menumpahkan isi pikiranku.

"**Ne, aniki, kenapa kau masuk di tubuhku? Kenapa kau ada di sini, Daiki-nii?**"

Prolog End

* * *

Note: Hai, ini Aoi. Seperti yang tertulis di atas, terinspirasi dari manga With! karya KenSaito. Nggak 100% sama. Mungkin malah rada banyak yang beda. Dan misalkan ada yang baca dan penasaran, chap 1 diusahakan publish minggu depan. Happy Reading all.


	2. Chapter 1 aniki and me

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

WITH! © KEN SAITO

Note : AU, OC, and OOC.

'jiwa aniki yang bicara'

"**jiwaku yang bicara**"

.

.

.

WITH

By AOIYUKI

.

.

CHAPTER ONE : Aniki and me

.

.

Hari senin yang biasa dengan aktifitas pagi yang biasa.

Dari arah dapur terdengar suara pisau menghantam papan pemotongan dan minyak panas bergelut dengan berbagai bahan makanan. Wangi tumisan wortel, kentang, buncis, dan daging memenuhi seluruh ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur—hanya dibatasi meja panjang sekaligus tempat mencuci piring.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya masih asyik dengan koran paginya. Cangkir di hadapannya terabaikan, meskipun asap masih mengepul samar dari cairan hitam pekat di dalamnya. Duduk di sebelah kanannya, seorang pemuda dengan kacamata berbingkai merah yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Jika sang ayah mengabaikan kopi miliknya, maka tak berbeda jauh dengan sang anak. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengabaikan segelas susu dan memilih berkonsentrasi pada buku catatan berisi tulisan rapi yang tertata secara sistematis.

"Kalian ini, cobalah menghargai hasil jerih payahku untuk menyajikan kopi dan susu itu. Membuang-buang makanan itu tidak baik tahu." Maya, selaku ibu serta istri yang pengertian membawa hasil karyanya—sepiring tumisan dan sup miso—ke meja makan disertai dengan omelan pagi yang rutin dilakukannya. "Jangan hanya membaca koran dan catatan terus. Terlebih kau Shin-chan, berhentilah belajar di waktu makan. Meja makan itu fungsinya untuk makan. Tidak cukupkah semalam suntuk kau belajar Shin-chan?"

Kedua lelaki dalam keluarga ini menutup koran dan catatannya bersamaan. Belajar dari kejadian yang sudah-sudah, cara paling ampuh membungkam sang ibu adalah dengan menuruti ceramahnya tanpa banyak bicara. Hal itu sukses membungkam dengan bonus rasa kesal dan dongkol diacuhkan oleh suami dan anaknya.

Kegiatan sarapan pagipun dimulai dalam diam. Suasana hening yang terlalu janggal dalam acara makan bersama sebuah keluarga.

Hening.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Namun tak akan bertahan lama lagi…

Brak. Bruk. Duak. Srak. Srazzz. Dak. Dak. Dak. Brak. Duak. Brak. Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". Bruk.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap tersungkur tertelungkup di depan tangga.

"Itte. Geh, tak ada waktu lagi.", ujar gadis itu lalu bangkit dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Lari.

"Itekimasu.", ucapnya lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan kawatir dari ibunda tercinta.

Brak.

Segera setelah pintu depan tertutup, rasa kawatir Maya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Hei, yang tadi itu tak apa kan? Dia pasti baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang luka kan? Pasti begitu kan? Tidak mungkin gegar otak kan?", dan kan-kan yang lainnya.

Dengan sabar Natsuhiko—suaminya menenangkan dengan mengatakan, "Mungkin dia masih belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi."

Dan berhasil. Maya diam seketika. Tetapi bukannya tenang, kekawatiran yang lebih besar menyergap hatinya. Jika yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu benar, maka itu artinya putrinya masih belum dapat menerima kejadian itu. Putrinya belum bisa…

"Ja, itekimasu.", ucap putra yang sejenak terlupakan oleh Maya.

"Ah, iterasai.", balasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. Itekimasu.", kata Natsuhiko kemudian.

"Hai, iterasai."

Sejenak kekawatiran itu hilang. Dan benar-benar terlupakan takala pemandangan itu tersaji di depan matanya.

"Shin-chan to Na-chan hidoi!"

Sajian yang dibuat dengan susah payah sejak pukul lima pagi hampir tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Diperkirakan dua suap nasi dan seteguk miso saja yang dimakan kedua laki-laki tadi.

WITH © BLUESNOW

"**Ne, aniki kenapa kau buru-buru sekali berangkat ke sekolah**?"

Dengan sebal kulirik orang yang sedang berlari di sebelahku. Bangun jam 7 itu belum terlalu siang kan? Jarak dari rumah sampai sekolah kan tidak sampai 20 menit. Tapi kenapa orang di sebelahku ini sudah pontang-panting nggak karuan bagai bangun jam 9 saja.

"Apa kau lupa? Tiap jam 7 aku ada latihan pagi.", tanpa mengurangi kecepatan lari—yang omong-omong sangat cepat—nya aniki menjawab seakan aku orang paling pikun di dunia dan terus fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"**Apa kau lupa? Aku itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan klub basket.**", tanyaku balik dengan nada yang sama. Well, itu berhasil menutup mulut aniki serta membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"Oh iya, aku lupa sekarang ini sedang ada di dalammu.", dengan wajah bodoh—jangan pernah berwajah seperti itu lagi dengan wajahku—aniki akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya.

"Heh, tahu begini aku lanjut tidur saja tadi.", lalu secara sembarangan aniki—dengan tubuhuku—duduk di tengah jalan. Kaki terjulur membuka, sama sekali tak ingat kalau aku itu perempuan yang mengenakan seragam perempuan. Itu artinya saat ini dia menggunakan rok. Kuharap tak ada kenalanku yang lewat. Please. Please. Please. Dan untukmu aniki.

"Itte!"

Baru saja sebuah tendangan telak mengenai kepala gadis bersurai biru gelap itu. Pelakunya? Tentu saja AKU. Meski menendang kepala sendiri itu terasa konyol, dan sangat bodoh, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada image tak kenal sopan santun terlanjur melekat padaku.

"**Tolong aniki ingat kalau aku itu perempuan. Dan yang sedang kau diami itu siswi yang tak akan pernah duduk sembarangan dengan kaki terbuka lebar di tengah jalan menuju sekolah seperti itu. ****Dan yang HARUS kau ingat itu saat ini KAU MENGGUNAKAN ROK. Jagan tunjukan pantsumu secara sembarangan. Lalu yang terakhir. Please, berpenampilan lebih rapi. Aku tahu aniki terdoktrin dengan gaya pakaian amburadul, tapi ini aku. Tidak perlu sempurna, setidaknya berpenampilan normal lah.**"

Aku memandangi tubuh yang masih mengerang kesakitan dan mengusap kepala belakangnya. Rambut sebahu itu terlihat kusut tanpa tersentuh sisir sedikitpun. Blaser putih yang tidak dikancing dan pita terpasang miring besar sebelah. Kemeja yang setengah masuk-setengah keluar. Lalu rok yang—oh my god, belum diresleting. Jadi, sejak keluar rumah? Dengan penampilan itu? Uh.

Tanpa banyak bicara kuangkat tubuh dihadapanku untuk berdiri. Memasukan kemeja ke dalam rok, meresletingnya. Mengikat ulang pita hitam, mengancingkan blaser, lalu menyiris helaian dark blue itu dengan kedua tangan. Terakhir kutepuk kedua pundak di hadapanku. "**Aku tahu aniki itu cowok, tapi tolong diingat gender tubuh ini dan aniki itu berbeda. Cobalah bersikap seperti siswi pada umumnya. Ya?**"

Wajah yang sama denganku itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut. Ditepuknya kepalaku pelan, mengingatkanku pada kebiasaan aniki untuk menenangkanku. Sama seperti waktu itu. Segala kegelisahan sirna digantikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Sama seperti waktu itu. Aniki yang seperti ini, aku suka.

"Coba dari dulu kau juga merapikan seragamku imouto yo. Pasti akan jadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan."

Aniki yang seperti ini, aku membencinya.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau berwajah begitu? Hei, [name]."

Aku masih mengacuhkan aniki yang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya merasa bersalah. Meski masih tak tahu—lebih tepatnya tidak sadar—apa yang membuatku marah, aniki masih berusaha meminta maaf. Mulutnya masih berucap berbagai kata penyesalan dan permintaan untuk berhenti merajuk. Mungkin aku harus memaafkannya. Kalau saja aku tak mendengar perkataan orang-orang disekitar.

"Hei, hei, sejak tadi anak itu bicara sendiri kan"

"Mungkin saja dia…"

"Kasihan sekali."

Aku sangat benci padamu aniki!

WITH © BLUESNOW

Ternyata sekolah di jam seperti ini sudah cukup ramai. Beberapa teman sekelasku sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Termasuk Satsuki. Gadis bertitlekan sahabat dekatku ini sudah duduk tenang di mejanya—tepat di sebelah kanan mejaku. Buku cetak matematika tersusun rapi di atas mejanya. Di situlah letak kesalahanku.

Aku sama sekali tak sadar, mata sayu dark blue itu sudah berganti dengan binar-binar kemesuman. Yang lebih parah, aku bahkan tak sadar sosok itu sudah berjalan mendekat pada Satsuki.

"Ohayo [name].", sapa Satsuki begitu melihatku mendekat padanya. Tetapi dia tak tahu kalau itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Maksudku, dalamnya itu bukan aku.

Lalu seperti apa yang kutakutkan, orang paling mesum yang pernah kutemui itu memeluk sahabatku dengan begitu erat. Aku bahkan bisa membaca isi pikirannya. "Punyanya besar juga. Mantap.", menurutku itu yang dia pikirkan. Tak ada keraguan.

Alih-alih mengucapkan perkiraan kata-kata yang ada di otakku, aniki mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih normal. "Ohayo, big boobs.", normal untuknya.

Plak.

"Itte."

Aku sudah tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang diderita tubuhku sendiri lagi. Toh, yang merasakan sakitnya saat ini itu aniki. Dan lagi, menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dari disangka cewek hentai penyuka sesama jenis lebih prioritas dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang tak seberapa.

"[name]-chan, daijobu ka?", uh, Sasuki manis sekali masih menghawatirkan hentai yang menyerangnya di pagi hari.

"Uh, ya, kurasa tak apa-apa."

"Hontou desu ka? Kalau memang sedang tidak sehat lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan saja."

"Tidak apa-apa kok.", aniki melirik-lirik ke arahku yang sedang memancarkan aura kelam siap membunuhnya kalau-kalau salah bicara—dan bertindak lagi. "Jangan dipikirkan."

"**Aniki, aku akan terus mengawasi. Awas kau lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!**"

Sepertinya ancamanku ampuh. Setidaknya hingga bel pertama berbunyi, kejadian aneh tak terjadi lagi. Bahkan hingga pelajaran kedua—sastra jepang—semua masih terkendali. Paling-paling masalah yang terjadi di jam kedua ini adalah aniki tertidur. Hah, mau bagaimana lagi. Semalaman aniki sudah berusaha menyelesaikan PR fisika karena paksaanku. Otak yang jarang digunakannya pasti lelah sekali. Dan lagi, ini sudah waktunya.

Pandanganku berganti pada bangunan di seberang gedung barat—letak kelasku berada. Tepatnya pada lantai tiga yang merupakan perpustakaan sekolah. Setiap hari senin di jam ke-2, jendela kedua dari utara selalu memperlihatkan hal yang sama. Pemandangan seorang pemuda yang larut dalam bacaan miliknya.

Entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Kadangkala saat jendela terbuka, angin menerbangkan helaian biru muda itu dengan lembut. Meskipun tidak jelas, mata sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menatap buku di hadapannya dengan serius. Aura yang dipancarkannya terasa misterius. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menemukan diriku selalu mencari keberadaan dirinya. Seperti saat ini.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Buku di hadapannya mendapat perhatiannya penuh. Beberapa halaman kadangkala sedikit membalik, tertiup angin yang berhembus. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di atas meja. Mata sewarna langit itu terlihat fokus. Sangat fokus. Bahkan kurasa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk menoleh ke arah lain, apalagi ke arahku.

Sepertinya aku juga terlalu fokus pada pemuda di perpustakaan itu, karena sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan tajam dari iris deep blue yang kukira terlelap tadi.

WITH © BLUESNOW

"Klub seni?"

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sekarang ini aniki dan aku sedang berjalan bersisian menuju lantai 5, tempat ruang klubku berada.

"**Iya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?**", tanyaku sangsi mendengar nada tak suka dari aniki.

Sesaat aniki terlihat salah tingkah dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, seni itu err, gimana bilangnya ya? Yang pasti, seni itu bukan nama tengahku."

"**Tentu saja bukan. Sejak kapan nama aniki berubah jadi Midorima Seni Daiki?**"

Aniki facepalm.

"**Dan tolong berbicaranya jangan bersuara kalau sedang banyak orang seperti tadi pagi. Aku tak mau disangka gila.**"

Aniki menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ugh, wajahku jadi kelihatan menyebalkan sekali. Apa aniki tak pernah memikirkan resiko dari tindakannya?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo, lebih cepat pergi ke klubmu lebih baik."

Kadang-kadang Daiki-nii bisa jadi kakak yang baik. Yah, kata kuncinya tetap kadang-kadang. Ah, daripada itu apa Izuki dan Takao akan sadar kalau aniki itu bukan aku ya? Kuharap semua berjalan lancar. Sebagai jawaban ajakan aniki tadi, aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Tapi tak berapa lama, dua anggota klubku itu sudah muncul. Penampilan mereka terlihat sedikit kacau. Ada masalah apa ya?

"Ah, Midori-chan kau ada di sini. Untunglah.", ujar Izuki di antara nafasnnya yang memburu. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi mengingat tuan dari tubuh yang diajak bicara Izuki bukanlah aku lagi, nggak jadi saja deh.

Untunglah Takao sudah menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka berdua, "Kegiatan klub kali ini ditiadakan Mi-chan. Yana Toboso-sensei akan mengadakan acara tanda tangan, sudah pasti aku harus hadir."

"Kita.*", ralat Izuki. "A, taichi wa touchy. Kitakore."

"Ah, ya. Kami. Jadi daripada kau sendirian lebih baik kegiatan diliburkan dulu. Kagetora-sensei juga sudah memberi izin. Jadi, kami pergi dulu ya.", jelas Takao panjang lebar mengabaikan gumaman tak jelas Izuki—anak itu sekarang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di buku yang selalu dibawanya. Dalam sekejap mata, duo otaku itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Ne, kau itu masuk klub seni kan?", masih dengan pandangan lurus menatap kepergian dua orang tadi, aniki bertanya dengan wajah datar.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bukan klub perkumpulan otaku?", kali ini wajah penuh kecurigaan itu menghadap wajahku.

"**Jangan menghina hobi temanku. Yah meski sebenarnya klub kami seperti gabungan seni lukis dan seni menggambar manga.**", melihat aniki memasang wajah tak percaya, aku menambahkan, "**Tahu manga 4 panel mingguan di mading yang dekat pintu masuk gedung utama? Itu hasil karya kami.**"

Aniki masih memandangku dengan mata itu—pandangan sarat ketidak percayaan.

"**Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Jadi mau ke mana? Langsung pulang, atau ada tempat yang ingin aniki kunjungi?**"

Sepertinya tawaranku cukup menggiurkan bagi aniki. Dan sepertinya aku tahu dia ingin pergi ke mana.

"**Mau melihat klub basket latihan?**"

Menilik dari ekspresi berbinar itu, sepertinya tebakanku tepat sasaran.

"**Tapi sebentar saja ya.**", kataku begitu kami berjalan ke gym.

"Baiklah. Tapi nggak janji.", aku melirik kesal sedangkan dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tampak tak peduli.

"**Jangan ikut bermain. Aku itu nggak jago basket. Nggak sejago aniki, jadi jangan asal ikut main ya.**", tak mau tahu kuutarakan lagi apa-apa yang tak boleh dilakukannya.

"Lihat saja nanti.", seperti yang diharapkan dari aniki. Tak mau tahu dan seenaknya saja.

Selama perjalanan percakapan semacam itu terus bergulir. Tanpa terasa gym sudah di depan mata. Suara teriakan, pantulan bola dan decit sepatu terdengar hingga luar. He~ jadi seperti ini keadaan klub basket?

Di sampingku aniki sudah berubah menjadi bukan aniki yang kutahu. Kedua bola matanya membulat dan berbinar-binar penuh ketertarikan. Senyum yang terlihat meremehkan sekaligus kagum sudah terlukis di wajahnya. Satu kesimpulan untuk itu semua, Daiki-nii pasti sudah tak tahan ingin ikut bermain.

Melihat itu semua sepertinya aku harus mengubah pandanganku pada aniki. Dia bukan hanya seorang hentai penyuka dada besar. Setidaknya dia sangat menyukai basket. Itulah aniki.

Terlalu fokus melihat aniki membuatku tak menyadari hal lainnya. Begitu sadar, rasanya seperti ada tatapan yang menusuk-nusuk punggungku. Merasa terganggu, kubalikan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memandang kami.

Yang kudapati di sana adalah seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet. Saat itu, aku berani sumpah. Saat angin berhembus cukup kencang, helaian scarlet itu tersingkap, menampakan sepasang iris serupa nyala api. Demi apapun yang ada di bumi ini, pandangan mata itu menghujam tepat ke dalam iris sewarna laut dalam milikku. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna irisnya itu memandang ke arahku. Ya. Bukan pada tubuhku yang didiami aniki tetapi pada jiwaku. Apa pemuda bersurai merah ini bisa melihatku?

-tsuzuku-

* * *

A/N: *=Izuki bilang tachi. Karena Takao bilang ore, Izuki cuma menambahkan tachi, jadi oretachi (kita). Dan untuk dajarennya, entah nyambung atau nggak, karena seperti Kagami aku nggak begitu ngeh sama dajaren. Setidaknya leluconnya memang jadi garing, banget. Bahkan perlu dipertanyakan itu lelucon atau apa.

Note: Ini dia chapter satu. Sebelumnya maaf ada kata-kata yang rada hmm, habis ini kan Aomine. Eh salah, habis ini kan Daiki. Ya jadi begitulah, oh ya kalau misal dirasa ceritanya aneh silakan protes, ehm, diberitahu aja deh. Jangan pake marah ya, hehe. Untuk yang sudah review terima kasih banyak ya...

sherrysakura99: iya [name] itu adik kandung Daiki, cuma di fic ini Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Midorima [name] ada dalam satu keluarga. Keluarga Midorima. Maaf, lupa ditulis hehehe. Ini lanjutannya, dan makasih untuk reviewnya ya.

Reader Happy Reading


	3. Chapter 2 back home

**_Yang kudapati di sana adalah seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet._**

**_Saat angin berhembus cukup kencang, helaian scarlet itu tersingkap, menampakan sepasang iris serupa nyala api._**

**_Pandangan mata itu menghujam tepat ke dalam iris sewarna laut dalam milikku._**

**_Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna irisnya itu memandang ke arahku._**

**_Ya. Bukan pada tubuhku yang didiami aniki tetapi pada jiwaku._**

_**Apa pemuda bersurai merah ini bisa melihatku?**_

||Preview Chapter 1||

.

.

.

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

WITH! © KEN SAITO

Note : AU, OC, and OOC.

_flash back_

'jiwa aniki yang bicara'

"**jiwaku yang bicara**"

.

.

WITH

By AOIYUKI

.

.

CHAPTER TWO : Back home

.

.

I-itu tidak mungkin kan?

Untuk membuktikan hipotensis yang sudah tersusun dalam pikiranku, dengan tubuh kaku aku bergeser ke kanan tiga langkah.

Ha-haha. Sepertinya aku salah duga. Pandangan pemuda tadi masih terarah ke depan. Mungkin pandangan mata yang bertemu itu hanyalah perasaanku. Bikin kaget saja.

Tetapi saat kuangkat wajahku, lagi-lagi pandanganku dan pemuda itu seperti bertemu. Ugh, jadi sebenarnya dia bisa melihatku atau tidak?

"Ano, kimi. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan gym?", tanya pemuda itu pada aniki. Oh, mungkin sejak tadi pemuda itu melihat ke arah aniki?

"Oh, Akashi. Aku hanya datang seperti biasa.", jawab aniki mantap. Geh, ano aho, sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Waaa, kenapa aniki harus kenal dengan pemuda itu sih?

"**Aniki, aku sama sekali tak punya hobi mengunjungi gym.**", bisikku padanya. Mengingatkan otak yang mudah lupa itu.

"A-", sekejap badan itu membeku, lalu keringat dingin mengucur deras saat sebuah alasan dibuat, "Aku hanya ingin melihat latihan onii-chanku saja. Haha."

Sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum percaya perkataan aniki, "Ho, lalu siapa kakakmu itu?"

"I-itu, Shintarou-niichan.", masih dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras, aniki menelengkan kepala dan mengacungkan telunjuknya lalu tersenyum. Mencoba bersikap imut untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Meskipun kurasa itu gagal.

Pemuda tadi masih memandang datar tetapi penuh selidik. Target pandangannya semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Aniki, buatlah otakmu yang tertidur selama ini bekerja kembali.

Setelah 2 menit yang mencekam berlalu, akhirnya pemuda itu bergerak juga. Setelah sosok merah tadi menghilang ke dalam gym barulah nafas ini kembali berhembus. Tanpa sadar sejak dua menit lalu aku—mungkin sebenarnya kami berdua—menahan nafas terus. Baru kali ini kutemui orang dengan aura mengintimidasi seperti tadi. Namun rasa lega dengan menghilangnya sosok merah tadi berakhir begitu saja. Pemuda tadi kembali muncul dari dalam gym. Membuat kaget—dan takut—saja.

"Ne, Shintarou-senpai sedang tidak ada. Anggota kelas 3 memang tidak diwajibkan hadir.", pemuda tadi kembali hanya untuk memberitahu informasi itu. Sebenarnya dia baik atau tidak sih?

"O-oh begitu ya. Aku tidak tahu.", aniki kembali mempraktekan gerakan imut untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sudah kukatakan kalau itu failed banget. Meskipun sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi mulut dan yang sebelah lagi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, serta pandangan yang menolak kontak mata itu mencerminkan sifat tsundere, aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan aniki yang melakukan itu disebut imut. Meskipun itu tubuhku sendiri.

Tak mau merusak imageku lebih jauh lagi, aku memberi tahu—mengancam—aniki dengan kata-kata yang lebih normal untuk dipikirkan manusia normal lainnya. "**Aniki, hentikan ackting payahmu dan bilang kau harus pulang sekarang.**"

Wajah kaku tadi mendadak berubah cerah. Ha~, harusnya kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu aniki.

"Kalau begitu Akashi, aku pulang dulu ya.", aku sudah akan pergi dengan tenang sebelum kata-kata selanjutnya kembali membuatku mempertanyakan kecerdasan kakak keduaku ini, "Titip salam untuk Shintarou-niichan oke?"

Untuk apa titip salam pada orang yang tidak ada dan akan kau temui di rumah?

Tapi sudahlah. Toh pemuda tadi tak mempermasalahkan salah bicaranya aniki. Kabur secepat kilat dari tempat ini adalah prioritas. Kalau perlu kuseret aniki untuk meninggalkan pemuda penuh tanda tanya itu.

WITH © BLUESNOW

Bahaya sudah berlalu, namun masalah lain kembali hadir.

Sejak pertama kali aniki berada di dalam tubuhku, tidak sekalipun rumah menjadi tempat yang damai. Selalu—meski hanya sedikit, perasaan bersalah tak pernah absen saat menyadari aniki tak seharusnya ada di rumah. Meskipun tak bermaksud berbohong tetapi secara teknis aku dan aniki sudah membohongi keluarga kami. Setiap melihat ibu, perasaan bersalah itu kembali hadir. Seperti saat ini.

"Ara, hari ini kau pulang cepat [name]-chan. Tidak ada kegiatan klub?", ibu yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar salam aniki saat memasuki rumah.

"Begitulah. Karena temanku yang lain ada keperluan jadi hari ini tidak ada kegiatan.", seperti yang sudah-sudah, aniki menghindari kontak mata dengan ibu. Takut secuil kebenaran menyakitkan tersingkap tanpa disadarinya.

"Oh begitu. [name]-chan sudah lapar belum? Sebentar lagi Shin-chan pasti pulang. [name]-chan ingin makan apa? Akan ibu buatkan.", dengan semangat ibu berjalan ke arah dapur, mengenakan apron putih berbordir tulisan love okaa-san—dalam tulisan katakana.

Aku memandang sendu tulisan acak-acakan hasil karya kami bertiga. Meski sudah 7 tahun berlalu, ibu masih setia menggunakannya. Apa itu artinya ibu masih memikirkan nii-san? Apa yang akan dilakukan ibu bila mengetahui nii-san ada di hadapannya? Apa yang dilakukannya bila tahu gadis yang menahan air mata itu adalah putranya yang tak bisa ditemuinya lagi?

Aniki menutup matanya mencegah butiran emosi itu tumpah ruah dihadapan ibu. Satu hal yang kukagumi dari aniki sejak dulu. Aniki selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, dan menutup mata pada perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Hm, apa ya? Ebifurai sepertinya enak.", alih-alih mengucapkan karaage—makanan favoritnya, aniki malah menyebutkan salah satu makanan kesukaanku. Dari semua kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal yang tepat, kenapa hanya sekarang? Kenapa hanya sekarang kau tidak mengucapkan kesalahan bodoh? Malahan, hal tadi dikatakan dengan nada yang kelewat ceria. Bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri, keceriaan palsu itu terdengar janggal.

Sejujurnya, aku benci saat dia melakukannya. Karena aku merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya. Kakakku yang bodoh.

Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara kupeluk jiwa yang memerlukan perlindungan itu. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaan aniki yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tak peduli dengan wajah kaget miliknya. Aku tak peduli, memeluk tubuh sendiri itu terlihat janggal dan tidak normal. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah memberinya rasa aman. Memberitahunya bahwa di dunia ini masih ada aku yang mengetahui eksistensinya. Masih ada aku yang berdiri di sampingnya. Masih ada aku, jadi, kau tidak berdiri sendirian.

Sama seperti saat pertama kali aniki berada dalam diriku.

Hal teraneh yang pernah kualami. _Saat membuka mata dan menemukan tubuhmu sendiri sedang menatapmu dengan mata terbelalak. Raut wajah penuh ketidak percayaan dan bahasa tubuh yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan._

_Aku sendiri tak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri itu tanpa teriakan dan perasaan kacau balau seakan bumi yang kupijak menghilang tanpa menyisakan apapun untuk kupegang._

Dan satu suara itu. Satu suara itu yang berhasil menopangku._ "Mungkinkah [name]? Itu, kau kan?"_

_Suara itu adalah suaraku, tapi ada yang berbeda. Nada itu. Suara itu..._

_Suara onii-chan yang sangat kubenci. Suara yang selama ini membuatku jengkel dengan komentar bodohnya. Suara yang kali ini membuatku kembali menapakan kaki ke bumi. Tanpa perlu basa-basi kupeluk erat makhluk yang ada di hadapanku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya perasaan penuh kelegaan saat melihat onii-chan kembali, tersampaikan melalui bulir-bulir yang mengalir turun tanpa kuperintah._

Saat itu, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan keanehan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku—dalam hidupku._ Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah, onii-chan. Dia kembali. Dia ada di hadapanku. Dia ada di sini. Daiki-nii ada di sini._

_Well, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Menit berikutnya, ketika akal sehat sudah menguasai diriku menggantikan emosi yang ada, satu pertanyaan besar menghantam pikiranku. Kenapa onii-chan bisa ada di salam tubuhku?_

_"**Onii-chan, kenapa aku ada di hadapanku sendiri? Dan kenapa kau ada di dalam sana?**", pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja._

_Sejenak aku merasakan pause yang aneh dari onii-chan. Apa yang kukatakan aneh ya?_

_"Kau tidak ingat?", akhirnya mulut itu berucap._

_"**Ingat apa?**", memang apa yang kulupakan?_

_"Aku kan sudah mati.", jawabnya santai._

_Eh? _Berani taruhan, saat ini wajahku pasti kelihatan bodoh.

_"Kau tidak ingat tapi kau menangis?", nada suaranya berubah menjadi penuh tuduhan._

_"**I-itu karena aku merasakan desakan untuk menangis.**", jawabku pelan._

_"Ha?! Kau itu bodoh ya? Menangis tanpa sebab begitu? Pantas saja mataku terasa bengkak. Pasti kau sering menangis tanpa sebab kan.", onii-chan kan tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu._

_"**I-itu tidak benar. Aku hanya tak bisa mengingat kejadian belakangan ini.**", ya itu benar. Entah mengapa memoriku rasanya berkabut. Apalagi kejadian belakangan ini. Bahkan kejadian sebelum aku terbangun dan mendapati keadaan aneh ini, sama sekali tak berbekas._

_"Ck, anak bodoh sepertimu mencoba berbohong rupanya.", entah kenapa saat itu melihat tubuhku sendiri menguap lebar dan menggaruk rambut brutal—kebiasan onii-chan—rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul orang itu._

_"**Onii-chan berhenti memanggilku bodoh.**", saat ini nada suaraku masih dijaga agar tidak pecah ataupun meninggi. Sabarlah._

_"Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Berhenti bersikap bodoh, anak bodoh.", itu yang terakhir. Kesabaranku sudah habis._

_"**Diam kau baka aniki!**"_

Yah, kurasa kejadiannya nggak sama persis.

Aku memandang aniki yang saat ini makan dengan lahap. Setelah kupeluk tadi aniki tidak banyak bicara padaku. Dia hanya menepuk pelan kepalaku lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Dia bahkan tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan pegang-pegang sembarangan. Aneh.

Tapi yang lebih aneh adalah suasana makan malam saat ini. Ada apa dengan suasana hening akward ini? Apalagi sejak tadi semua orang curi-curi pandang ke arahku. Terlebih ibu. Setiap 10 detik sekali matanya melirik ke kiri—tempat dudukku. Ayah sudah 2 kali ini tertangkap basah olehku sedang melirik aniki. Sedangkan Shin-nii hanya sekali melihat lalu menghela nafas berat. Apa yang terjadi?

"**A-**", sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya melalui aniki, tapi nggak jadi saja deh.

'Ada apa?'

Aniki memang tidak memandangku, tapi dia sedang bicara padaku kan? Aniki.

"**Bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja, suasana makan macam apa ini?**"

'Oh.' Lalu dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan aniki meletakan sumpit, menatap seluruh anggota keluarga. "Suasana makan macam apa ini?"

Dia benar-benar menanyakan apa yang kutanyakan. Uh, bagaimana ini?

Seketika, seluruh anggota keluarga menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ibu berhenti mengunyah. Ayah berhenti meminum airnya. Shin-nii meletakkan sumpitnya sama seperti aniki. Sejurus kemudian tatapan semua orang terarah pada aniki.

Jantungku segera berpacu sangat cepat. Ini terasa seperti aku yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, padahal orang yang menjadi sorotan sebenarnya malah terlihat sangat tenang. Aneh, tapi tidak juga. Entah kenapa rasanya melihat ketenangan aniki aku merasa tenang juga. Dan pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Hingga suara ibu memecah fokus, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu [name]-chan?", ditepuknya pelan pundak kanan aniki, menyalurkan berbagai rasa yang dirasanya.

Aniki memandangku sekilas. Aku mengangguk mengerti maksud tatapannya.

"**Kenapa semuanya makan dalam diam?**", ucapku sambil memandang seluruh keluargaku dari kursi ujung—tepat di hadapan ayahku.

"Kenapa semuanya makan dalam diam?", tanya aniki menyalurkan perkataanku dengan nada yang lebih tenang—tidak sepertiku yang mengucapkannya secara lamat-lamat.

"Apa yang kau katakan [name]?", ayah memandang tajam ke arah aniki, tak urung aku bergidik ngeri merasakan kewibawaan yang jarang ditunjukan oleh ayah apalagi tubuh yang ditatapnya itu pada dasarnya milikku.

"**I-itu…**", sial lidahku rasanya kelu sekali.

"Yang kukatakan itu, kenapa suasana jadi sehening ini? Kenapa kalian makan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun?", aniki mewakiliku yang tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Selalu seperti ini. Aku yang tak berguna dan aniki yang menyelamatkanku.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya makan itu tanpa bicara nanodayo. Bukankah kau sudah diajarkan hal itu di sekolah, [name]?", kali ini Shin-nii yang akangkat bicara. Berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ayah berbicara padaku. Saat Shin-nii yang berbicara, rasanya aku berubah menjadi makhluk terdungu sedunia. Rasanya aku menjelma menjadi aniki bila Shin-nii sudah menasehati seperti itu.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasakan hal seperti itu. Melihat reaksi aniki yang sedikit menegang, wajah berubah datar, dan mata sebal yang dilarikan kesana kemari, menghindari kontak mata dengan Shin-nii, bisa kupastikan dia merasakan hal serupa denganku.

'Kau kan tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu dengan cara seperti itu. Iya kan [name]?'

Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar nada tak suka dari kalimatnya. Sepertinya aniki bisa merajuk juga, hehehehe.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bukan anak TK atau sebangsanya tahu. Lagipula dulu saat Daiki-nii masih ada, acara makan kan tidak sesepi ini. Ruang makan udah mirip kuburan aja tahu."

Semuanya membeku mendengar perkataan aniki. Tantu saja itu termasuk aku. Apa yang kau katakan aniki?

"[name].", panggil ayah dengan suara yang terlalu dalam. Kumohon, jangan katakan itu. "Daiki sudah tidak ada di sini."

"Aku tahu.", jawab aniki datar. Terlalu datar. Membuatku memejamkan mata, takut mendengar apapun kata-kata yang akan keluar selanjutnya—dari siapapun.

"**Aniki. Sudahlah.**", lirihku. Sayang, yang dapat mendengarku hanya aniki.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit nama orang yang sudah tidak ada.", kembali ayah menggunakan nada penuh wibawa yang menyiratkan pembicaraan semacam ini harus dihentikan.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Daiki-nii tidak ada di sini.", mendengar suaraku sendiri menyuarakan hal itu, terasa begitu menyiksa.

"**Hentikan.**"

"Dia sudah meninggal.", ada apa dengan suara tanpa perasaan itu? Kenapa rasanya hampa?

"**Hentikan ini semua.**"

"Jadi, jangan membicarakannya lagi dan lakukan hal seperti biasanya.", pintanya dengan nada memelas pada akhirnya.

Aku menatap seluruh anggota keluargaku. Shin-nii sudah menghentikan acara makannya dan membereskan sisa makanannya. Ayah melanjutkan makan tanpa banyak bicara. Ibu masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah aniki, lalu kembali makan dengan wajah sendu. Dan aniki. Wajahnya terlihat kosong. Melihat itu semua, hati ini rasanya dihujani ribuan jarum.

Malam itu, aku merasa menjadi adik paling jahat di muka bumi ini.

-tsuzuku-

* * *

Note: Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya, meski sudah terlambat hampir seminggu dari hari Hnya. Tapi masih dalam suasana lebaran kan. Oke, dan ini chapter 2nya. Kelewat satu hari sih sebenarnya, dan sepertinya feel familynya kurang berasa ya? Semoga nggak deh. Atau malah chapter ini terasa aneh? Tapi nggak bingung sama alurnya kan. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review.

sherrysakura99 : Yup memang begitu. Eh? Gampang ditebak ya, hehehe. Ya begitulah Akashi itu. Ngomong-ngomong ini lanjutannya. Dan makasih reviewnya.

yuuki hanami 5 : Yup betul. Mereka bertiga saudara kandung. Dan sebenarnya urutannya itu Shintarou-Daiki-[name], masing-masing beda satu tahun. Mungkin kalau di dunia nyata ini rada nggak masuk akal sih, tapi demi tercapainya tujuan mereka ada di satu sekolah jadinya begitu. Dan ini lanjutannya. Yuuki (boleh aku panggil gitu?) mo ganbate yo. Makasih reviewnya.

Untuk reader semua HAPPY READING ya... Dan Kagami Taiga Happy Birthday ya (2nd August)

* * *

Untuk yang masih bingung sama chara di fic ini, aku bikin biodata singkat chara yang sudah muncul aja kali ya,

Midorima Natsuhiko (Ayah Midorima)

Warna rambut dan mata : hijau

Warna kulit : seperti midorima

Usia : 43 tahun

* * *

Midorima Maya (Ibu Midorima, tadinya Aomine Maya)

Warna rambut dan mata : biru gelap

Warna kulit : seperti midorima

Usia : 41 tahun

* * *

Midorima Shintarou

Warna rambut dan mata : hijau

Warna kulit : bright

Usia : 18 tahun

Klub : Basket

* * *

Midorima Daiki

Warna rambut dan mata : biru gelap

Warna kulit : dark

Usia : 17 tahun

Klub : Basket

* * *

Midorima [name]

Warna rambut dan mata : biru gelap

Warna kulit : seperi midorima

Usia : 16 tahun

Klub : Seni lukis

* * *

Izuki Shun

Klub : Seni lukis

Usia : 16 tahun

* * *

Takao Kazunari

Klub : Seni lukis

Usia : 16 tahun

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Klub : Basket

Usia : 16 tahun


	4. Chapter 3 child memory

_**"[name]. Daiki sudah tidak ada di sini."**_

_**"Aku tahu."**_

_**"Jangan ungkit-ungkit nama orang yang sudah tidak ada."**_

_**"Hm, aku mengerti. Daiki-nii tidak ada di sini."**_

_**"Dia sudah meninggal."**_

_**"Jadi, jangan membicarakannya lagi dan lakukan hal seperti biasanya."**_

_**Wajahnya terlihat kosong.**_

_**Malam itu, aku merasa menjadi adik paling jahat di muka bumi ini.**_

||Preview Chapter 2||

.

.

.

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

WITH! © KEN SAITO

Note : AU, OC, and OOC.

'jiwa aniki yang bicara'

"**jiwaku yang bicara**"

.

.

WITH

By AOIYUKI

.

.

CHAPTER THREE : Child memory

.

.

Awalnya kukira setelah malam itu hubunganku dan aniki tak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Pelajaran olah raga hari ini katanya dilakukan di gym.", gadis berkuncir kuda sedang melepas pita seragam dengan bermalas-malasan.

'Wow, sudah kuduga warna hitam dan renda terlihat lucu dan seksi.'

Namun sepertinya lagi-lagi aku berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Eh?! Uso! Pasti nanti basket lagi. Sudah pasti timnya Kana yang menang.", gadis lainnya sedang menguncir rambutnya menjadi twin tail.

'Warna pink dengan pita di talinya juga imut.'

Karena aniki tetaplah aniki, sebesar apapun rasa bersalah yang kurasakan kemarin, nyatanya semua itu tak berbekas sedikitpun sekarang.

"Tapi, katanya akan digabung dengan kelas 1-4, pasti keren kalau bisa melihat pangeran itu.", gadis ini seperti gadis lainnya, sedang menanggalkan rok untuk diganti dengan celana pendek berwarna merah.

'Ah, tapi warna putih tetap yang terbaik.'

Makhluk hentai tetaplah hentai. Cukup sudah. "**Oi, hentai aniki berhenti memperhatikan pakaian dalam temanku saat ganti baju. Aku bisa disangka orang mesum.**"

'He? Sesama perempuan saling memperhatikan pakaian dalam apa anehnya? Kesempatan itu harus digunakan sebaik mungkin.'

"**Da-ka-ra, jangan melakukannya menggunakan tubuhku, dasar hentai baka aniki!**"

Sepertinya pandanganku tentang aniki tak akan pernah berubah.

Ha, kuharap pelajaran olah raga berakhir secepat mungkin. Secepat-cepatnya. Sebelum insting aniki mengambil alih fungsi otaknya.

WITH © BLUESNOW

Peluit panjang dibunyikan. Menandakan pertandingan sudah usai. Sorak-sorai kemenangan dari semua siswi kelas 1-3 terdengar riuh rendah memenuhi gym. Siswi kelas 1-4 terlihat kecewa sekaligus kagum saat melihat hasil akhir pertandingan.

99-20

Aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak percaya. Sekuat tenaga kuusap mataku, membersihkannya dari segala hal yang memungkinkan menghalangi pandanganku sehingga salah lihat. Namun nihil. Papan skor sama sekali tak menampakan perubahan.

"Wa, sugoi yo Midorima-san.", dari arah kerumunan siswi yang merayakan kemenangan terdengar seruan semacam ini.

Atau seperti ini, "Tadi itu keren sekali loh."

Dan juga yang sejenis ini, "Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu Midorima-chan."

Gadis yang sedang dielu-elukan itu sejak tadi tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tak menunjukan sifat malu-malu, dan secara terang-terangan berbangga hati dengan hasil yang dicapainya.

"Tapi Midorima-chan, aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau sejago itu dalam basket.", Kana yang pada dasarnya merupakan salah satu anggota regular tim basket putri lumayan kaget dengan bakat basket yang kau punya. Yah, itu memang bukan bakatku sih. Tapi aniki.

"**Aniki!**"

Aniki hanya menatapku dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dasar, kebiasaan sekali. Wajah itu seperti bertanya 'Apa?'

"**Sudah kubilang kan untuk bersikap normal. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?**"

'Loh, ini kan termasuk normal.'

"**Normal untukmu. Ugh, jangan paksa aku.**", melihat wajah cluelessnya mau tak mau aku melanjutkan, "**Berbeda denganmu dan Shin-nii, aku itu payah dalam olah raga.**"

Lagi, wajah itu terlihat terkejut. Pasti dia lupa tubuh siapa yang sedang didiaminya. Dasar.

Namun tak lama, wajah itu berubah menunjukan raut kebingungan.

'Tapi aku bisa melakukan semua tadi dengan tubuhmu. Bukankah itu membuktikan badanmu mampu melakukan semua itu. Hm, kau harus mengasah bakat terpendammu [name]. Dan akulah orang yang akan mengungkapnya, khekhekhekhekhekhe.'

Aku sebal harus mengakuinya. Kadang kala pemikiran aniki lebih rasional dan diluar pemikiranku sendiri. Dan aku benci merasa lebih bodoh dari aniki. Argh! Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?! "**Shin-nii, adikmu ini sudah berubah menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.**"

Aniki memandang bingung jiwaku yang sedang pundung dipojokan. Meski tak kentara, raut wajah kesal hadir disana. Mungkin dia merasa terhina dengan perkataanku yang terakhir.

'Hei [na…'

"[name]-chan, aku tak tahu kau bisa bermain basket.", perkataan aniki terpotong oleh Satsuki. Gadis dengan warna sakura itu berlari mendekat pada aniki.

Sial. Wajah mesum kembali terlihat di wajahku. Argh, aniki berhenti merubahku menjadi perempuan mesum seperti itu.

Beruntung, sepertinya Satsuki lebih tertarik dengan alasan perubahan drastis dalam permainan basketku daripada perubahan drastis sifatku menjadi mesum. Dengan wajah bingung namun terlihat sangat tertarik, Satsuki menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut aniki.

"Yah, sejak kecil aku sering bermain dengan Dai-nii dan Shin-nii sih."

Mendengar jawaban aniki otakku secara spontan memutar kembali kenangan saat kami kecil dulu.

Saat itu aniki hanyalah bocah umur delapan tahun yang gila basket. Pikirannya masih murni tanpa setitikpun kemesuman di sana. Bahkan saat angin berhembus, menerbangkan rok para one-chan yang tak sengaja bertemu di jalan, aniki menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh reaksi yang sangat berbeda dengan aniki yang sekarang, dia pasti akan membuka mata lebar-lebar bahkan mungkin mengabadikannya dalam-dalam di sanubari dan memori berkapasitas minim itu.

Yah, masa kecil itu memang masa yang terindah. Setiap sore, Shin-nii, aniki, dan aku pasti menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang. Tempat dimana sebuah lapangan basket hasil hobi ayah berdiri.

Tentu saja yang kami lakukan adalah bermain basket.

Kadang kala aku akan berpasangan dengan aniki untuk mengalahkan Shin-nii, dilain kesempatan aku akan berpasangan dengan Shin-nii untuk mengalahkan aniki. Bahkan pernah suatu kali kami bertiga bersatu untuk mengalahkan ayah, dengan hasil yang sungguh tak terduga.

101-62

Sejak dulu aku tahu, kedua kakakku adalah monster. Moster dalam permainan basket.

Lalu setelah tenaga kami terkuras habis, kami akan tidur di bawah salah satu pohon ek yang ada di sekitar lapangan—ya, kami terlalu malas dan tak punya tenaga untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Bahkan kadang saat tidak bermain basket kami dapat tertidur pulas di bawah rindangnya pohon kesayangan ibu itu. Oh, bahkan aniki dan Shin-nii kadang berlomba untuk memanjat pohon. Yang menurutku terasa bodoh sekali. Meski akhirnya aku akan ikut naik dan berakhirlah kami semua dalam acara ceramah satu jam dari ibu dan satu menit dari ayah.

Sebuah senyum tak dapat kutahan takala ingatan saat Shin-nii dan aniki saling menatap sebal—saling lempar tuduhan menyalahkan, seakan berkata "Ini semua salahmu." yang mengawang diudara dan memenuhi ruang makan—yup, kami selalu diceramahi di sana—terlintas di pikiranku.

"He~, kalau begitu kenapa tidak ikut klub basket putri saja? Ah, atau kau berminat menjadi manajer tim basket putra? Kami sedang kekurangan orang.", suara Satsuki menyadarkanku dari kenangan yang terus berputar dalam pikiranku.

Aku memandang aniki dan cukup tertarik dengan apa kira-kira jawaban yang diberikannya.

Dia terlihat bingung, seakan pertanyaan itu tak ada gunanya. Seakan jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah pasti.

"Ya kan aku sudah masuk klub seni, masa kau lupa?"

Lagi. Aku merasa lebih bodoh dari aniki lagi. Ada apa dengan hari ini sih?

Bahkan Satsuki terlihat sedikit terkejut. Seakan dia baru sadar kalau aku adalah salah satu anggota dari klub seni. Yang mungkin saja benar karena aku jarang membicarakan kegiatan klub dengan Satsuki.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Teriakan tertahan dari siswi di dekat pintu gym cukup mengejutkan. Dan membuat penasaran. Memang apa sih yang bisa membuat siswi-siswi itu berteriak seperti itu?

Berbekal rasa penasaran itulah kuedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu gym. Samar-samar terlihat warna biru langit yang selalu kucari selama ini. Selain itu warna merah juga turut bercampur dalam kerumunan. Don't you say… ah, sepertinya ada warna lain di sana. Hm, kuning kah?

WITH © BLUESNOW

Sekotak bento dengan barcode dari swalayan tergeletak kosong disampingku. Sebotol minuman isotonic pun tergeletak tanpa setetespun cairan di dalamnya. Lalu sekotak bentou buatan rumah sedang terangkat di wajah seorang siswi SMA Teiko—ya, itu adalah aku.

Huh, untung saja aniki memiliki kebiasaan untuk makan di atap sendirian. Kalau tadi dia tergoda untuk mengiyakan ajakan makan siang bersama Satsuki maka berakhirlah duniaku. Karena cara makan aniki sungguh tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Bahkan untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku saja sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandanginya saja. Ya, aku berpikir betapa selama ini aku hidup dengan orang seserampangan ini. Dan orang itu ada di dalam tubuhku. Itu. Hal paling menyebalkan yang kupikirkan hari ini.

Tanpa sadar, dua mata identik beradu pandang. Sejak kapan aniki selesai makan? Dan kenapa ada dua butir nasi yang menempel di sana?

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa lapar, tapi sebagai hantu bagaimanapun juga kau tak akan bisa makan."

A-apa? Entah kenapa rasanya mendengar pertanyaan itu dari aniki, sekarang ini...aku... Andai saja kau tidak sedang dalam tubuhku, ingin sekali aku membunuhmu aniki!

"**Bicara hal bodoh seperti itu sekali lagi. Kau tak akan bisa hidup aniki.**", ancamku dengan wajah tergarang yang bisa kulakukan. Sepertinya dengan keadaanku—jiwa diluar tubuh—sekarang ini membuat aura mengintimidasi yang kukeluarkan menjadi lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Toh aku memang sudah mati."

Dingin. Saat aniki mengatakan itu semua, rasanya udara di sekitarku mendingin. Dan kaku. Padahal aku bisa dikatakan tak memiliki tubuh—tepatnya tubuhku sedang tidak bersatu dengan jiwaku. Tapi perasaan ini begitu serupa dengan perasaan saat tubuhku menegang kaku. Dan terasa sesak. Membuatku ingat dengan kejadian di ruang makan kemarin malam. Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan sesantai itu? Aniki.

"**Maaf.**", untuk semalam. Untuk semua kesalahan yang kulakukan, baik yang sengaja atau yang tidak kusengaja. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai itu terbentuk di wajahku. Rasanya seperti melihat bayang-bayang aniki pada wajahku sendiri. Dan harus kuakui, aku lumayan kangen dengan aniki.

"Tak apa [name], jangan dipikirkan."

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih besar, amarah karena diremehkan atau rasa terharu dengan kemakluman yang jarang dilakukannya.

"**Iya-iya tak akan kupikirkan lagi.**"

Wajah dihadapanku tersenyum simpul yang lebih cocok pada karakterku dan bukan aniki. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku menumpahkan isi pikiranku.

"**Ne, aniki, kenapa kau masuk di tubuhku? Kenapa kau ada di sini, Daiki-nii?**"

Hal yang tak di jawabnya saat kami pertama bertemu, hingga sekarang.

"Benar juga. Kalau aku masih ada di sini seharusnya ada sebabnya ya…hm…", aniki terlihat berpikir keras.

Eh, itu artinya

"**Kau tak tahu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?**"

Dia menggeleng dengan wajah inoncent yang lebih terlihat seperti idiot di mataku.

"**Dan alasanmu ada di situ?**", secara reflex telunjukku teracung menuding gadis yang masih memasang wajah yang sama.

"Tak satupun terpikirkan."

Anak ini!

Lalu dengan santainya badan itu direbahankan. Dua tangan dilipat untuk dijadikan bantalan, dan mata terpejam. Yup, aniki tidur. Tidur. Dia tidur tanpa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami—padaku!

"**Aniki, ayo bangun. Mou, masa kau tak mempunyai ide apapun. Apa kau tak punya satupun keinginan? Apapun, yang membuatmu tetap di sini.**", aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang tak terlihat akan bergerak itu. Uh. A-ni-ki.

Mungkin karena pada akhirnya dia tak dapat tidur dengan tenang, kedua matanya terlihat akan terbuka.

"Cih," Ha? Dia mendecih padaku?

"Tentu saja aku punya keinginan.", dengan gaya malas diregangkan tubuhnya dan berubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Tentu saja hal itu adalah kabar gembira. Dengan wajah penuh harap dan tatapan penuh ketertarikan kupandangi aniki intens. Bahkan aku bisa melihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis di kedua pipinya. "**Apa itu?**"

"Aku ingin punya pacar."

Apa tadi? Pacar? Serius nih, jadi aku harus... dengan sesama perempuan begitu? "**Kau yakin? Tak adakah yang lain?**"

Aniki kembali terlihat berpikir keras, "Hm, aku belum membeli majalah Mai-chan bulan ini."

Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar berpikir, "**Aniki, berpikirlah sungguh-sungguh. Atau kau memang sedangkal itu?**"

"Hm, sepatu nike Jordan yang baru.", tebaknya asal.

Mungkin aku harus membantunya, "**Mungkin kau punya cita-cita yang belum tercapai?**"

"Maksudmu menjadi polisi?"

Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? "**Aku kan bukan kau.**", mana aku tahu cita-citamu.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih ingin menjadi atlit basket professional. Hah, kalau sekarang sudah tak mungkin lagi ya. Bahkan aku belum ikut interhigh tahun ini."

Mataku membulat. Akhirnya. Akhirnya sesuatu yang masuk akal terpikirkan olehnya. Segera aku berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk aniki dengan semangat, "**Ah, itu dia. Pasti itu.**"

Aniki menatapku tajam. Mungkin dia bingung dan curiga kalau-kalau aku menjadi gila. Hal yang tidak mungkin pada kondisi normal sebenarnya. Ah tapi aku terlalu senang untuk marah padanya sekarang. Bahkan sekarang aku sedang tersenyum pada aniki.

WITH © BLUESNOW

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau [name] akan tertarik menjadi manager klub basket. Mendengar perkataanmu tadi saat olah raga kukira kamu akan tetap fokus di klub seni dan menolak tawaranku. Aku sampai kaget loh saat kamu datang setelah istirahat siang tadi.", Satsuki bercerita panjang lebar di saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju gym.

"Ya, aku sendiri ingin tahu kenapa.", aniki melirikku meminta jawaban.

"**Ini bukan karena aku menyukai basket ya.**", tapi hanya ini yang terpikir kalau aku mau mewujudkan impian aniki. Meski hanya dengan menjadi manager. Aniki bisa sampai di interhigh. Bersama klub basket putra.

Aniki mengedikan bahu lalu menguap sambil tetap berjalan.

Heh, dasar. Tak perlu ditutupi seperti itu. Wajah dan aura yang kau pancarkan kentara sekali kalau kau sudah tak sabar ingin sampai di klubmu itu kan. Semangat sekali hehehehe.

Ah, suara decitan sepatu dan bola yang terpantul sudah terdengar. Gym ya… eh, gym? Hm, kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ya?

"Ah, Nijimura-senpai.", Satsuki berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang wajahnya terlihat kesal. Lalu keduanya terlibat dalam percakapan.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku saat terdengar kekehan dari sampingku.

"Pasti Haizaki bolos lagi.", aniki menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

Siapa Haizaki?

"[name]!", Satsuki melambaikan tangan memanggil dari kejauhan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi kami menghampirinya.

"Minna-san.", Satsuki berusaha menarik perhatian berpuluh-puluh cowok dalam ruangan ini. Dan itu berhasil. Dengan senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat dibuatnya dia menambahkan, "Aku akan memperkenalkan manager baru."

Sejurus kemudian puluhan pasang mata beralih fokus pada gadis bersurai dark blue di samping Satsuki.

"Midorima [name] yoroshiku."

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari beberapa laki-laki di hadapan kami. Sebagian besar pasti membicarakan nama keluargaku yang mirip dengan senpai mereka. Yah, kan aku memamng adik kandung Shin-nii. Namun ada satu orang yang menatap ke arahku. Yah, orang itu. Pemuda dengan rambut nyala api. Uh. Sebaiknya aku tak ambil pusing saja.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam lamanya kegiatan klub berlangsung. Dan sekarang aniki sedang membagikan minum pada tubuh-tubuh tanpa energy yang bergelimpangan di pinggir lapangan.

Hoam. Melihat latihan intens yang dijalani entah mengapa malah membuatku ngantuk. Rasanya menghabiskan 2 jam untuk duduk manis di depan kanvas lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan melihat orang-orang berlarian ke sana ke mari memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna orange yang memantul tak tentu arah.

Meski begitu rasanya tak rugi juga melihatnya. Orang-orang ini mempunyai semangat juang yang mirip sekali dengan aniki. Mungkin tak sebesar aniki, tapi aku rasa aku tahu kenapa dia ingin menuju interhigh dengan mereka.

Ah, seseorang baru saja duduk disampingku. Dan rasanya terlalu dekat. Yah, mungkin dia tak tahu ada orang disini.

"Hei, sebenarnya yang di sana itu siapa?"

Hm? Orang disampingku ini bicara pada siapa ya? Sejak tadi kan aku duduk sendirian. Dan suara ini…

"Jangan terkejut, aku berbicara padamu. Kemarin 'kau' mencari Midorima-senpai. Dan hari ini 'kau' memperkenalkan diri sebagai Midorima [name]. Sepertinya kau memang saudara kandung senpai, dan 'dia' sepertinya sangat dekat dan kenal padamu. Jadi, yang ada di tubuhmu itu siapa?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar semua yang diocehkan orang di sampingku. Dan hampir berteriak begitu tahu dia orang yang sama dengan pemuda penuh tanda tanya kemarin.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terkejut. Aku bisa melihatmu."

-tsuzuku-

* * *

Note: Yah karena satu dan lain hal (tugas plus males ngetik dan bingung) chapter ini baru diupdate. Ini dia chapter 3. Untuk yang nunggu silakan. Untuk yang tidak nunggu dan nyasar ke sini juga silakan. Dan aku tahu seharusnya ini ditulis di awal karena mungkin yang baca ini sudah terlanjur baca jadi, yah, bisa dibilang tidak terlalu penting juga, hehehe. Oke, maaf kalau author dan notenya ini gaje dan fic yang Aoi tulis juga gaje. Apalagi kejutannya sepertinya tidak jadi kejutan. hah. Tapi tetep terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin.

sherrysakura99 : karena kamu cuma bilang lanjut, maka ini lanjutannya. Thanks udah review ya.

yuuki hanami 5 : yup boleh ko panggil begitu, yuuki. Eh, penyebabnya ya? Hi-mi-tsu, hehehe. Tapi jangan diharap terlalu wah ya, nanti jadinya kecewa kalau ternyata biasa aja, peace. Dan ini lanjutannya. Keep ganbatte. Makasih reviewnya.

Untuk reader baik yang silent reader maupun bukan HAPPY READING ya.


	5. Chapter 4 dream

_**"Hei, sebenarnya yang di sana itu siapa?"**_

_**"Jangan terkejut, aku berbicara padamu. Kemarin 'kau' mencari Midorima-senpai. Dan hari ini 'kau' memperkenalkan diri sebagai Midorima [name]. Sepertinya kau memang saudara kandung senpai, dan 'dia' sepertinya sangat dekat dan kenal padamu. Jadi, yang ada di tubuhmu itu siapa?"**_

_**Mataku terbelalak mendengar semua yang diocehkan orang di sampingku.**_

_**Dan hampir berteriak begitu tahu dia orang yang sama dengan pemuda penuh tanda tanya kemarin.**_

_**"Sudah kubilang jangan terkejut. Aku bisa melihatmu."**_

||Preview Chapter 3||

.

.

.

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

WITH! © KEN SAITO

Note : AU, OC, and OOC.

'jiwa aniki yang bicara'

"**jiwaku yang bicara**"

.

.

.

WITH

By AOIYUKI

.

.

CHAPTER FOUR : Dream

.

.

Aku terpaku. Terdiam. Terpana.

Ah, maaf salah.

Sebenarnya lebih tepat menyebutku membeku.

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang selain aniki berbicara padaku sejak 2 hari lalu. Ini pertama kalinya aku tahu orang yang bisa melihat sesuatu itu nyata. Dan sayangnya orang itu adalah pemuda dengan aura menakutkan bersurai merah.

Satu menit berlalu dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengerjap.

Lagi-lagi orang ini berbicara tanpa melihat mataku. Jadi sebenarnya dia benar-benar bisa melihatku atau tidak? Atau aku hanya keGRan saja karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa tepat dengan situasi yang kualami.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku lalu berucap, "Kalau kau masih ragu. Kuharap ini bisa jadi jawabanmu."

Aku tak bisa berkedip. Tak berani berkedip. Wajah itu hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm dariku. Dan mata itu bernar-benar cantik. Merah seperti daun mapel. Perlahan namun pasti kepalaku bergerak mundur menjauh dari pesona dua kelereng merah berkilau yang identik—dan berbahaya. Hingga...

Srak.

Tangan tempatku bertumpu tergelincir. Dan—

Duak.

"**Itte.**"

—kepalaku mulus bersentuhan dengan tembok dibelakangku. Bukan jenis sentuhan yang lembut tentunya.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di pojok ruangan seperti itu?"

Suara dengan intonasi datar berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua dari apapun yang mungkin sedang kami pikirkan. Membuatku menghembuskan nafas lega dan memejamkan mata untuk bersyukur pada yang di atas.

Pemilik suara dengan intonasi datar itu mendekat—aku tahu dari suara langkah kakinya. Hingga perasaan seseorang berdiri di dekatku membuatku mau tak mau menyadari orang itu sudah berdiri sangat dekat denganku.

Bersamaan dengan suara tadi kembali mengalun datar, mataku melebar terkejut menyadari siapa penyelamatku barusan. Pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mulai bertingkah aneh lagi dengan berbicara sendiri, Akashi-kun?"

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya sejak tadi?

Sebuah dengusan memecah kebingunganku. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Kuroko. Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku, heh? Tidak mungkin kau berinisiatif menghampiriku seperti ini jika tidak ada urusan penting.", Akashi bertanya dari posisinya yang belum berubah. Membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Meski begitu aku bisa merasakan keangkuhan dalam setiap kata-kata dan tatapannya.

"Kapten dan Momoi-san memanggilmu.", kata pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi dengan Kuroko, sambil mengalihkan tatapan datarnya pada orang yang dimaksud.

Dapat kulihat Satsuki dan orang yang tadi dipanggilnya Nijimura-senpai berdiri di dekat bench yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Keduanya menatap ke arah sini. Satsuki dengan senyum canggung dan Nijimura-senpai dengan wajah masam.

Oke, aku nggak salah lihat kan? Satsuki bisa juga tersenyum canggung begitu.

Helaan nafas yang cukup panjang mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada pemuda yang sejak tadi masih duduk di sampingku. "Baiklah.", katanya kemudian.

Kuroko sudah beranjak pergi setelah mengangguk sekali pada Akashi. Sedangkan orang yang tadi berkata baiklah itu masih bergerak perlahan. Bahkan menurutku gerakannya terlalu pelan untuk seorang lelaki yang merupakan anggota klub basket. Apa sebegitu enggannya dia untuk beranjak pergi?

Sebelum melangkah pergi, untuk terakhir kalinya Akashi melirik—menatap lurus pada kedua bola mataku. Dengan itu, aku yakin 100% apa yang kualami 10 menit terakhir bukanlah kayalan semata.

WITH © BLUESNOW

"Haaaa, tak kusangka menjadi seorang manager akan semelelahkan ini. Bahkan latihan neraka tahun lalu pun tidak ada apa-apanya."

Aniki terbaring lemah di tempat tidurku. Bahkan saat pulang tadi aniki sudah mirip zombie sekarat yang jalan sempoyongan. Aku berani jamin dia hanya menuruti naluri untuk pulang ke rumah tanpa ingat apapun yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Dia bahkan tak mendengarkan saat aku bertanya padanya tentang pemuda bernama Akashi.

"**Itu kan karena aniki tak becus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahan.**", ucapku saat kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sebelah aniki. Membuat kasur yang pada dasarnya terdapat per di dalamnya memantul naik turun sedikit.

"Maksudmu?", aniki bertanya tanpa memandangku. Sepertinya dia sudah tak memiliki tenaga, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"**Aniki itu tidak bisa mencuci baju kan? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi tak ada masalah sampai aku sadar aniki lama sekali tak keluar dari ruang cuci.**", ya saking lamanya, aniki menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari gym dan harus mengembalikan kunci ke ruang guru.

Tak ada jawaban. Aniki hanya memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"**Aku benar kan?**"

Lagi, tak ada jawaban. Aniki memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Dasar.

Mata aniki sudah separuh terpejam saat ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu.

"[name], makan malam sudah siap nanodayo. Cepat turun.", suara Shin-nii terdengar dari balik pintu.

Aniki membuka matanya hanya untuk dipicingkan. Pasti dia sebal sekali pada Shin-nii sekarang. Lalu kedua mata itu kembali dipejamkan. Dia pasti malas sekali untuk turun, bahkan untuk sekedar makan.

"[name] aku tahu kau mendengarku, cepat jawab dan turun atau aku akan masuk nodayo.", suara Shin-nii kembali terdengar dengan volume yang lebih besar.

Aniki masih pura-pura tak mendengar dan memilih untuk benar-benar tidur. Namun,

Brak.

Suara benda terbanting keras memekakan telinga terdengar jelas. Membuat dua jiwa yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur mendapat suntikan tenaga untuk tersentak bangun dan memandang ke arah asal suara dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"Kukira apa, ternyata cuma Nii-chan.", begitulah tanggapan aniki, lalu dia kembali tidur—berbaring.

"Bukan CUMA. Dasar. Hei [name], makan malam sudah siap nanodayo. Ibu menyuruhku memanggilmu turun.", ucap Shin-nii dari ambang pintu.

"Aku lelah.", aniki masih bertahan dengan posisi tidur terlentang dan tangan kanan menutupi kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa sampai lelah nanodayo?", Shin-nii pun masih bertahan dengan posisinya di ambang pintu kamarku, bersedekap menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Nampaknya tak satupun dari dua kakakku ini berniat merubah posisi masing-masing.

"Aku baru saja mencuci pakaian untuk 100 orang lebih."

Aku yakin aniki hanya melebih-lebihkannya. Yah kan manager klub basket putra bukan hanya dia, setidaknya katakanlah kau mencuci 50 baju, baru aku percaya. Meski fakta bahwa aniki benar-benar melakukannya cukup membuatku terkejut. Kukira aniki akan melalaikan tugas yang dibencinya, misalnya mencuci—aku tahu aniki itu sangat malas untuk mencuci, bahkan membawa pakaian kotor ke tempatnya saja dia malas—tapi pada akhirnya dia melakukannya juga, mencuci maksudku.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa berakhir mencuci pakaian sebanyak itu nodayo?"

Tuh kan. Shin-nii juga merasa aneh dengan perkataanmu. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi, kurasa saat ini Shin-nii terlihat lebih aneh. Sandal tidur berwarna shocking pink dengan memiliki dua telinga kelinci yang berdiri tegak, bertengger manis di sepasang kaki berotot nii-chan. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Soalnya itu pekerjaan manager klub basket.", balas aniki masih dengan nada malas, sama sekali tak menggubris sandal imut nan aneh yang tak layak berada di kaki Shin-nii.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas manager nanodayo?", Shin-nii pun masih bertanya secara biasa, tak terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang dipakainya.

Apa di sini hanya aku yang merasa ini semua aneh?

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah manager klub basket."

Sepertinya begitu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manager klub basket nodayo?"

Ya sudahlah.

"Hah, sejak tadi siang.", aniki menghela nafas singkat sebelum menjawab.

Kali ini Shin-nii terdiam cukup lama sebelum bertanya—lagi, "Apa kau masuk klub basket karena Daiki?"

"Tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?", akhirnya lengan yang menghalangi kontak mata dua insan yang seharusnya bergender sama itu berpindah. Membuat iris safir dan emerald bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

Shin-nii menjadi orang pertama yang mengalihkan pandangannya, memutus kontak mata keduanya. "Bukan apa-apa. Cepat turun, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu nodayo.",

"Hm.", jawab aniki asal.

Lalu pintu itu akhirnya tertutup.

"**Ne, aniki memang kenapa Shin-nii kelihatan tidak suka aku masuk klub basket?**", secepat itu pula kulontarkan pertanyaan yang bergelayut dalam pikiranku.

"Entah. Tadi kau dengar sendiri kan dia cuma bilang begitu. Ah, mau tidur saja susah banget sih.", aniki ngomel-ngomel tak jelas meskipun dia kini sudah beranjak turun ke ruang makan. Dasar, lain di mulut lain di hati. Tepatnya lain di mulut lain di perbuatan. Apa virus tsundere Shin-nii sudah menular ya? Hehehe.

Tapi itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan.

WITH © BLUESNOW

Kembali. Suasana hening di tengah acara makan malam keluarga. Uh, lama-lama aku tak tahan juga dengan atmosfer seperti ini. Dan sepertinya ada yang sependapat denganku, karena ibu menjadi orang pertama yang berbicara ditengah acara makan.

"Hari ini [name]-chan pulangnya terlambat sekali ya, apa ada urusan di sekolah?", sambil tetap menyumpitkan jamur shitake yang sudah berbalut bumbu teriyaki ke dalam mangkuknya, ibu mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tawa riangnya.

"Oh, itu. A-"

"[name] menjadi manager klub basket.", Shin-nii sudah memotong sebelum aniki menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Seketika mata sewarna laut dalam itu kembali dipicingkan. Shin-nii yang menyadari tatapan itu sama sekali tak merespon, tetap melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Sebaliknya, ibu berhenti menyumpitkan nasi ke mulutnya dan menatap tepat ke mata yang dipicingkan itu.

"Eh, [name]-chan jadi manager klub basket?", entah kenapa ada nada tak percaya dalam tiap kata dalam kalimat ibu.

"Kenapa sepertinya itu sangat mengejutkan?", aniki yang sudah menyerah diabaikan Shin-nii lebih memilih menanggapi ibu yang memang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Eh, habis rasanya [name]-chan tak ada tanda-tanda punya ketertarikan di sana.", ibu mengatakannya sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa tuh maksudnya?", aniki dan aku sama-sama sweatdrop.

"Ya kan, seingat ibu kau itu bercita-cita menjadi pemain basket bukannya manager.", jawab ibu masih sambil mencoba mengingat hal yang lalu.

"Kau salah, itu cita-cita Shin. Kalau [name] kurasa dulu dia ingin jadi suster.", entah bagaimana ayah juga ikut-ikut mengomentari.

"Bukan. Lagipula dari dulu aku ingin menjadi dokter nodayo. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta bukan mau memberitahu kalian apa cita-citaku loh.", tanggapan untuk ucapan Shin-nii adalah senyum maklum dari ibu dan ayah, sedangkan aniki tertawa hambar.

"Tapi apa yah yang jadi cita-cita [name]-chan? Apa kau ingat, hm?", ibu berbalik bertanya pada aniki, yang saat ini dianggapnya sebagai aku.

"Eh, entahlah. Sudah lama juga. Mungkin penyanyi, seingatku dulu aku suka nyanyi lagu opening dan ending anime bareng nii-chan."

"**Tunggu, rasanya aku nggak pernah begitu deh aniki.**"

"Tapi kau payah, semua nada meleset semua nodayo. Yah itu waktu masih kecil sih, mungkin sekarang sudah berbeda. Meski seingatku kau itu lebih suka mengikuti gaya sailor moon yang sedang berubah. Bukannya aku memperhatikanmu nanodayo. Hanya sedikit imut saja. Sedikit."

"**Apalagi ini. Aku nggak ingat pernah melakukannya. ****Dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu Shin-nii.**"

"Kurasa tidak. [name] kan lebih suka menirukan Shin-chan. Ini bukan kau ya Shin."

"**Apa? Kenapa ayah ikut-ikutan juga. Dan itu nggak mungkin ayah. Aku bukan anak yang seperti itu.**"

"Eh, tapi aku yakin kalau [name]-chan itu lebih suka menirukan pemain balet."

"**Mou, berhentilah membicarakanku. Aniki juga, lakukanlah sesuatu.**"

Aniki melirik ke arahku dengan senyum jail terpatri di bibirnya, "Tapi menurutku, aku lebih suka…"

Wah, cukup. Kenapa keluargaku jadi seperti ini sih?!

Eh tapi, cita-cita ya? Hm, itu artinya impian kan? Hm? Apa aku punya ya? Impian kah?

Pikiranku secara spontan menayangkan apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Gambar sebuah ladang bunga dandelion dan dua orang anak lelaki yang tertidur di tengah-tengahnya. Pemandangan itu terlihat seperti di zoom saat kakiku—kurasa—bergerak mendekat pada mereka. Wajah keduanya terlihat begitu lembut saat menatapku. Lalu suara gadis kecil—yang kuyakini sebagai suaraku saat kecil dulu, mengalun lembut seiring dengan angin yang menerbangkan benih-benih dandelion, mengudara di angkasa, dan sepasang tangan yang menggenggam lili putih terlihat menyerahkannya pada dua orang tadi.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti [name] mau menikah dengan nii-chan."

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Itu pasti salah. Pasti ada yang salah dengan ingatanku.

Lalu kembali sebuah kenangan berputar seperti dalam rekaman video, sayangnya kali ini rekaman itu berputar seperti video rusak. Gambar-gambar buram muncul dalam pikiranku.

"A…ti…di…kis…. …nii-chan. …ti…gi kan?"

Seperti suara yang tersendat dan terpotong di beberapa bagian itu, gambaran tangan dan kaki yang mungil milik seorang gadis kecil—karena anak itu menggunakan rok, kecuali seseorang dalam ingatanku adalah anak lelaki yang memiliki hobi crosdress—juga mengalami hal yang sama. Gambarnya begitu buram dan kadang bergoyang, terputus di beberapa bagian.

Sial, aku jadi penasaran sekarang. Ayo ingat lagi. Ingatan apa yang sedang coba kuingat.

"Aku pasti…bzzzt…hebat…", gambar itu mulai sedikit membaik, tapi belum cukup. Masih terlalu bergoyang, dan ada suara-suara yang mengganggu.

"…aku akan me…nii-chan…", lebih baik lagi. Ayolah, lebih baik lagi.

"…kita akan bertemu lagi kan?", eh?

Kembali, video dengan gambar kaki dan tangan mungil seorang anak perempuan—sepertinya itu adalah aku—yang sedikit bergetar berputar dalam kepalaku. Bedanya sepertinya kali ini aku berhasil mengingatnya sehingga video itu terlihat lebih berwarna dan gambar bergoyang serta suara mengganggu itu hanya terjadi sesekali saja, tidak sampai mengganggu seperti tadi.

"Bzzzt...Aku pasti akan jadi pelukis hebat. Saat itu aku akan melukis Bzzzt...nii-chan. Jadi, bzzzt...kita akan bertemu lagi kan?", gadis itu berkata dengan lantang, tetapi suaranya sedikit serak—seperti habis menangis. Dan aku mengenali suaranya, itu adalah suaraku.

-tsuzuku-

* * *

Note: Halo minna-san akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga (Yeiiii, banzai), dan sepertinya makin ke sini makin lama untuk update chapter (Gomenasai). Makin nggak jelas lagi kayaknya, err semoga hanya perasaanku saja sih kalau makin aneh gini ceritanya haha. Maafkan kegajeanku ini dan selamat membaca.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya.

sherrysakura99 : Yup kamu benar, Akashi bisa lihat 'saya'. Kukira Sherry (boleh panggil begitu, atau mending sakura?) udah tahu waktu awal-awal, makanya kejutannya sepertinya tidak mengejutkan lagi. Oh dan semoga nggak penasaran lagi dengan updetan ini. Terima kasih.

Yuuki Hanami : Wah nggak pa-pa kok, updatenya juga telat soalnya, jadi maaf juga ya hehehe. Dan ya, dia bisa lihat [name] :) Ngomong-ngomong kayaknya Yuuki ganti pen name ya, maaf OOT dikit. Ini lanjutannya, Thanks.

Happy Reading Reader


	6. Chapter 5 eien

_**Pasti ada yang salah dengan ingatanku.**_

_**Lalu kembali sebuah kenangan berputar seperti dalam rekaman video, sayangnya kali ini rekaman itu berputar seperti video rusak.**_

_**Gambar-gambar buram muncul dalam pikiranku.**_

_**Seperti suara yang tersendat dan terpotong di beberapa bagian itu, gambaran tangan dan kaki yang mungil milik seorang gadis kecil juga mengalami hal yang sama.**_

_**Gambarnya begitu buram dan kadang bergoyang, terputus di beberapa bagian.**_

_**Sial, aku jadi penasaran sekarang. Ayo ingat lagi. Ingatan apa yang sedang coba kuingat.**_

_**"Bzzzt...Aku pasti akan jadi pelukis hebat. Saat itu aku akan melukis Bzzzt...nii-chan. Jadi, bzzzt...kita akan bertemu lagi kan?", gadis itu berkata dengan lantang, tetapi suaranya sedikit serak—seperti habis menangis.**_

_**Dan aku mengenali suaranya, itu adalah suaraku.**_

||Preview Chapter 4||

.

.

.

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

WITH! © KEN SAITO

Note : AU, OC, and OOC.

'jiwa aniki yang bicara'

"**jiwaku yang bicara**"

.

.

.

WITH

By AOIYUKI

.

.

CHAPTER FIVE : Eien/Eternity

.

.

"Selamanya. Aku akan mencintaimu. Selamanya, kita akan terus bersama."

Gadis itu terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Terlalu mudah mengatakannya. Terlalu mudah mengumbar janji kosong yang belum tentu bisa ditepatinya.

Dan itu terbukti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Meski aku mencintaimu."

WITH © BLUESNOW

Hm, setelah dipikir-pikir rasanya ingatanku memang kacau sekali. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keberadaanku yang tidak termasuk kategori apapun ya. Maksudku, aku memang tak punya tubuh, tapi itu kan karena tubuhku didiami aniki, dan aku itu belum mati. Jadi statusku ini, apa?

Pluk.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahuku. Membuatku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati siapa yang menepuk pundakku. Lebih tepatnya ekspresi wajahnya. Pelaku tindakan tadi sedang menatapku dengan wajah kawatir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?"

"**I-tu, memang kenapa aniki?**"

"Sulit mengatakannya. Tapi, melihat adikmu sendiri ditembus oleh orang itu agak."

Tepat setelah aniki mengatakannya sensasi aneh menyergapku saat seorang pekerja kantoran berjalan santai dan menembus 'badan'ku. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja.

'Itulah yang kumaksud.'

WITH © BLUESNOW

"Hm, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Sejak tadi Satsuki terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Jika saja saat ini adalah hari yang sama dengan kemarin, dalam artian sama-sama biasa, maka aku akan segera bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Sayang, hari ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai hari yang tak biasa. Bila yang menjadi acuan adalah banyaknya pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

Bahkan sejak tadi aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan tingkah aniki yang sejak dulu tak pernah beres itu. Malahan, mataku terpaku menatap jendela kedua dari utara perpustakaan. Berharap dapat melihat sosoknya lagi. Lalu memastikan hal mengganjal yang merupakan satu dari banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otakku sejak kemarin.

Aku tak berharap banyak, mengingat hari di mana aku selalu menemukan surai biru muda tertiup angin musim semi adalah saat awal minggu, sedangkan sekarang sudah hari rabu. Tentunya tidak bisa kan.

Namun sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan perpustakaan selain di hari senin itu, karena saat ini—tepat di depan kedua mataku warna langit itu muncul. Bagai sihir yang dapat memunculkan sesuatu dari kehampaan, seperti itulah kemunculan pemuda bersurai baby blue—Kuroko. Nampaknya aku harus mulai mengecek jendela perpustakaan ini setiap hari, setiap saat bila perlu. Jika ditilik dari kehadirannya yang luput dari mataku saat berada di gym, mungkin mataku tidak benar-benar mencarinya, hanya saja tak bisa lepas saat menemukannya.

Tapi itu bisa disimpan untuk lain waktu. Saat ini pikiranku hanya dipenuhi dengan satu hal. Pemuda bersurai sewarna nyala api itu ada di sana. Akashi ada di perpustakaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku bergegas berderap menuju perpustakaan. Bahkan aku tak yakin aniki mendengar teriakanku untuk mengancamnya, "**Aniki aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau jangan membuat ulah dan diam dengan tenang di kelas saja ya!**" karena saat aku berlari keluar melewati Imayoshi-sensei, aniki terdengar sedang menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras dan berteriak. '[name] jangan macam-macam!'

Setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin aniki akan mendapat teguran. Mungkin juga dia akan menyusul atau lebih mungkin kabur. Satu hal yang pasti. Dia akan menuntut penjelasan nantinya.

Masa bodoh. Untuk saat ini pikiranku hanya terfokus pada gedung sebelah, tepatnya ruang perpustakaan. Tak kusangka, ini akan sejauh ini. Sial. Kalau saja ada mantra untuk teleportasi berpindah dalam sekejap mata, itu pasti akan sangat membantu—sangat berguna.

Kakiku masih setia mengayun kedepan, tak berhenti sedetikpun untuk menurunkan kecepatan. Akhirnya, plang nama perpustakaan tergantung mentereng di atas pintu ganda berukiran cukup rumit—berbeda dengan kebanyakan pintu yang ada di SMA ini.

Tanganku sudah terjulur ke depan dan hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu andai ingatan bahwa keadaanku saat ini akan menimbulkan jerit histeris dari kaum hawa—juga mungkin kaum adam tak melintas sekejap dalam ingatanku. Pada akhirnya kuputuskan menunggu seseorang yang ingin masuk, atau mungkin orang yang ingin keluar dari ruang sunyi, surga dari bermacam hasil karya penulis yang tersebar di dunia. Ya, itu pilihan yang lebih baik.

Karena itu, dengan sangat sabar aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Menunggu seseorang—siapa saja, untuk membuka pintu penghalang yang tak bergerak seinchi pun sejak 179 detik lalu. Uh, setidaknya dengan begini aku tahu Akashi belum keluar dari salah satu ruangan kedap suara di SMA Teiko.

Kenapa tak satupun anak berniat melewati pintu ini sih? Padahal sejak tadi beberapa anak terlihat berlalu lalang di koridor. Lalu, anak-anak yang ada di dalam ruangan apa tidak berniat untuk keluar ya? Ha, saat ini waktu terasa sangat lambat dalam berjalan.

Oh, ada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sepertinya berjalan ke arah sini. Bagus. Sepertinya dia memang mau masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam kenop pintu. Sekarang tinggal menyelinap masuk di belakangnya saja.

Berhasil. Fyuh.

Baru saja aku masuk ke dalam surga dunia ke dua dalam hidupku. Yang pertama? Tentu saja museum. Lukisan hasil goresan tangan ratusan tahun lalu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kulewatkan begitu saja.

Kembali pada surga keduaku di dunia sekarang. Mungkin saat ini, tempat ini jadi surga dunia utama bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah warna langit yang begitu memikat. Di tengah suara halus halaman buku yang terbuka, di tengah pemandangan dari anak-anak yang berlalu lalang, di antara berjuta warna yang terdapat di ruangan ini, warna biru itu terlihat begitu mencolok. Bahkan sekejap, rasanya ruangan yang pada dasarnya dapat di katakan sunyi ini bertambah sunyi, sepi. Bagaikan semua ini dipause, focus tertuju pada sosok yang sedang duduk tegak memandang buku, sekeliling menjadi blur, dan masuk dalam mode mute.

Aku bahkan menahan nafas sejenak. Tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa mematung mengaggumi satu dari banyak karya Tuhan yang begitu indah. Lalu tanpa sadar, kaki ini sudah melangkah mendekat pada satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pusat fokus mataku tertuju.

Aku bahkan sudah duduk di sebelahnya tanpa sadar. Sungguh ironis memang, tapi saat ini aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak melihat maupun menyadari keberadaanku. Karena dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku dapat memandangnya selama mungkin, selama yang aku mau, selamanya.

Dan aku baru menyadarinya, dari jarak sedekat ini wajah itu terlihat lebih menawan. Rambut yang selalu tertiup angin itu terlihat lembut dengan warna yang membuatku tenang, seperti matanya. Warna biru muda yang membuatku tenang dan nyaman hanya dengan memandang ke arahnya. Meskipun mata itu terlihat fokus pada apa yang dibacanya, pandangan itu membuatku merasa tenggelam dalam jernihnya iris aquamarine. Membuatku ingin menyelam lebih dalam lagi untuk memahami siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya. Lalu bulu mata itu, panjang dan membingkai matanya dengan cantik. Kulit yang terlihat seperti porselen itu membuat iri dan melukai harga diriku sebagai perempuan saja. Tetapi, bibir berwarna pink pucat yang sedikit kontras dengan warna kulitnya terlihat menggoda.

Samar suara halaman dibalik terdengar sedikit lebih keras dari suara-suara yang ada di sekitar. Oh, sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan halaman sebelumnya dan sedang melanjutkan bacaannya. Uh, sekarang aku penasaran dengan apa yang dibacanya dengan begitu serius.

Aku kembali mendekat, berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Menjulurkan leherku, berharap melihat apapun yang begitu menyedot perhatian orang yang menjadi pusat perhatianku sejak tadi.

Hm? Sugawara no michizane*? Aku tak tahu dia orang yang seperti itu.

Bosan dengan rangkaian huruf yang berderet membentuk kata dalam halaman buku, aku mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada mata biru yang masih belum beranjak dari apa yang baru saja kutinggalkan.

Rasanya aku sudah terhipnotis oleh jernihnya warna biru kesukaanku. Terus kupandangi iris baby blue yang memancarkan keseriusan namun terasa kosong. Ya, aku menyadarinya. Meski mata itu terlihat fokus, terdapat rasa hampa dalam pandangannya. Namun justru hal itu yang membuatku lebih tertarik padanya. Aku ingin tahu. Ingin tahu lebih banyak. Lebih banyak lagi tentang pemuda bernama Kuroko ini.

Mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri sehingga tak sempat merespon ketika tiba-tiba saja kepala yang sejak tadi diam terpaku pada buku di depannya itu berputar, menengok ke arah kanan.

Sekejap, namun sensasi aneh yang kurasakan tadi pagi terasa kembali. Meskipun hanya terasa diujung bibirku saja. Dan untuk sekarang ini, alasanku untuk pingsan sangat berbeda dengan tadi pagi.

Itu… Cuma sedetik sih. Tapi, yang tadi itu benar kan? Itu tadi, bukan mimpi kan?! Yang tadi itu… benar-benar bertemu kan?! Memang sekejap sih… tapi bibirnya itu… kami…

Segera setelah pemikiran itu menyergapku rasanya darah—kalau memang masih ada darah dalam sebuah jiwa—merayap naik menuju kepalaku, membuat wajahku berangsur-angsur memerah dengan sendirinya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tanganku membekap mulutku sendiri. Lalu fokusku berpindah sepenuhnya pada bibir yang terkatup rapat itu. Tadi itu kami…

Aku tak berani melanjutkan kata-kata dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut kalau ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, hei! Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarku seberapapun keras aku berteriak kan?! Jadi...

"**Yang tadi itu ciuman kan!**", teriakku lebih menyerupai pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. Tapi siapa peduli. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku kan. Dengan sendirinya kedua tanganku berhenti membekap mulutku sendiri, tetapi reflex telunjuk kananku menyentuh tempat yang sempat bersentuhan—kalau tak mau dibilang ditembus—dengan miliknya tadi.

Masih dengan mata yang terpaku lurus memandang mata biru muda yang juga menatap ke arahku—mungkin hanya kebetulan saja sih, aku tersenyum, masih dengan telunjuk yang bertahan di bibir bawahku. Aku tak pernah tahu, keadaan jiwaku yang berstatus super membingungkan ini bisa membawa keberuntungan juga.

Waaaaaaaaa, gawat. Sepertinya otakku sudah tertular otak mesum aniki. Bagaimana ini?

"Bukankah memegangi bibir sendiri dan menganggap yang tadi itu sebagai ciuman bisa dibilang mesum."

Aku terlonjak mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangku. Dengan cepat kuputar tubuh menghadap pada siapapun yang sudah memergoki momen memalukanku barusan. Langsung saja mataku melebar, membulat sempurna menatap orang yang menjadi alasanku berderap menuju perpustakaan. Orang yang kulupakan begitu mataku menemukan oasis biru di tengah tumpukan buku yang tak seberapa menarik dibandingkan paduan warna yang tersapu dalam satu kesatuan bernama lukisan.

Akashi.

Sosok yang kalau harus kudeskripsikan dalam satu kata adalah merah. Angkuh, tegas, dan mengintimidasi. Bahkan hanya dengan caranya duduk tegak dengan punggung sedikit menyandar pada kursi, tangan yang menggenggam buku dalam satu tangan namun terlihat gagah. Oke, katakan aku gila, tapi seperti itulah yang aku lihat. Mungkin dia kebalikan dari kakakku, apapun yang dilakukannya terlihat penting dimataku. Tidak seperti aniki yang melakukan apapun terlihat tak berarti dan dia selalu terlihat malas dimataku. Tidak semuanya, tapi hampir semua. Ya katakanlah sebagian besar. Lagipula seingatku aniki hanya bermalas-malasan, membaca eromagazine, bolos untuk tidur di atap, bermalas-malasan. Hm, sepertinya itu saja. Ah, untuk basket, itu masuk dalam bagian kecil yang membuatnya tidak terlihat malas.

Waktu terus berjalan selama aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Sepertinya itulah alasan Akashi menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, kemungkinan besar dia akan keluar.

Untung aku tersadar di saat yang tepat. Pintu itu masih terbuka saat sekali lagi dalam hari ini aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu. Membuat suara yang sedikit keras saat kepalaku membentur pintu yang hampir tertutup, diikuti benturan lainnya dengan dinding lorong yang berada persis di hadapan pintu perpustakaan.

Sial memang. Dan sakit sekali memang. Tetapi aku tak boleh berhenti di sini begitu saja. Sosok merah itu hampir menghilang di tikungan depan. Jadi sekuat tenaga—lagi-lagi—kemampuan lariku diuji coba.

Setelah hampir kehilangan pemuda yang tingginya tak seberapa jauh berbeda denganku itu di pintu belakang gedung tengah—tempat perpustakaan berada—akhirnya aku menemukannya. Bersandar santai pada tembok sambil melihat anak-anak kelas entah berapa bermain bola sepak dalam kelas olah raga.

Dengan sedikit terengah aku mendekat padanya. Duduk begitu dekat sehingga siapapun pasti akan merasa risih. Tapi anak ini masih terlihat biasa saja, bahkan dia mulai memasang earphone lalu sedikit menggumam.

"**Ano, Akashi-san. Apa kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?**", itu pertanyaan putus asa dariku. Aku tak tahu lagi mana yang nyata dan mana yang khayalan. Aku bahkan bingung harus memanggilnya –san, -kun, atau langsung saja tanpa embel-embel, meski akhirnya aku merasa –san lebih sopan digunakan saat ini. Orang ini begitu suka berbicara padaku tanpa memandang mataku.

Menit berlalu dan jawaban tak kunjung datang.

Aku sudah hampir menyerah saat lagi-lagi dia menjawab di saat yang seperti ini. Maksudku saat kukira takdir mempermainkanku dengan mempertemukanku dengan orang yang kukira bisa melihatku. Dan dia selalu berhasil membuatku kembali fokus padanya.

"Tentu saja benar."

Aku memandangnya penuh selidik. Wajah itu masih setia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan pandangan biasa. Tidak terlihat tertarik, namun juga tidak terlihat bosan. Hanya pandangan biasa yang mungkin saja terkesan kosong. Hm? Ada apa dengan dua laki-laki yang aku temui hari ini.

Mata kami sempat bertemu pandang saat Akashi melirik sekilas ke arahku. Mungkin dia merasa risih juga akhirnya ditatap gadis yang tak bisa dikatakan hidup atau juga mati. Menyadari kemungkinan itu sebuah senyum tak bisa kutahan. Setidaknya dia manusia biasa yang bisa merasa risih juga.

"Kau ada di sini pasti ada yang ingin ditanyakan kan?"

Atau tidak. Karena pertanyaannya itu tepat sasaran. Mungkin dia sejenis cenayang?

"**Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ingin bertanya padamu?**", tanyaku antusias. Meyadari kemungkinan yang ada entah kenapa aku lebih merasa antusias dibandingkan merasa takut. Entah kenapa aku juga ingin membandingkan dua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku itu. Takut dan antusias maksudku.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang cenayang kan?"

Lagi pertanyaannya itu tepat sasaran. Sungguh hebat orang ini.

"Bukan aku yang hebat, kau hanya mudah ditebak."

Lagi. Apa sebenarnya dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Perlu kau tahu, aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Seperti kataku tadi, kau hanya mudah ditebak."

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Namun berapa kalipun dilihat anak ini sama sekali tak melihat atapun melirik sedikitpun padaku. Jadi, semudah apa aku sampai dia bisa menebakku tanpa melihat sedikitpun?

"**Ne, Akashi-san. Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?**", tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan, maksudku nada tidak percaya. Jawaban Akashi hanyalah lirikan datar yang entah kenapa terasa sekali kadar kesebalannya. Jadi aku buru-buru menambahkan, "**Ah, ya. Bisa. Maaf.**"

Dia sudah kembali memperhatikan apapun yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan biasa tadi. Membuatku tak bisa menahan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, "**Ne, Akashi-san. Kenapa kau senang sekali berbicara padaku tapi tak melihat langsung padaku? Aku kan jadi tak tahu kalau kau bicara padaku atau tidak.**"

Akashi terlihat menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu sesuai keinginanku, dia memandang tepat ke dalam kedua mataku saat berkata, "Aku tak tahu kau mengerti atau tidak tapi, saat aku berbicara sambil menatapmu orang lain akan melihatku seperti bicara sendiri. Jadi, mengerti?"

Mendengarnya aku teringat perkataanku sendiri pada aniki. Uh, memalukan. Untuk menetralisir rasa malu yang sudah terlanjur merebak dalam diriku, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi tadi aku tersenyum, agak mirip cengiran sih.

Tak ingin melepas atmosfer percakapan yang sudah terbangun, secepat kilat kutanyakan pertanyaan kedua yang memenuhi kepalaku sejak kemarin malam. "**Akashi-san, apa kau tahu kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat dengan baik? Maksudku, memoriku rasanya sedikit kabur pada beberapa detail.**"

Kali ini Akashi memilih untuk melirikku dengan tetap berpura-pura mendengarkan music. Jawaban tak terduga itu datang, "Mungkin itu karena benturan saat 'orang itu' mengambil alih tubuhmu. Benturan itu maksudnya benturan jiwa. Kurasa fenomena seperti kalian pasti ada efek sampingnya kan."

Aku mengerjap lagi. Kenapa itu tak pernah terpikirkan ya? Kembali, aku memandang kagum pemuda yang sudah berpura-pura sibuk mengganti lagu dalam ponselnya. "**Aku tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Akashi-san kau hebat. Ah, tapi bagaimana kau tahu?**"

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi untuk sesaat ada pause aneh saat kutanyakan pertanyaan terakhirku tadi.

Akashi kembali melirikku. Bedanya kali ini matanya tak berpindah dari mataku sendiri. Membuatku merindukan kebiasaannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan begitu mata kami bertemu. Dipandangi seperti ini oleh lelaki yang tidak bisa dikatakan tidak tampan ini sungguh meresahkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa gelisah dan risih sendiri. Oh ayolah, dia Cuma melihatku. Ini pasti karena akward momenku yang dilihat olehnya. Jadi sekuat tenaga kutahan keinginan untuk mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu. Sepelan dan setidak kentara mungkin, sedikit demi sedikit mataku bergulir ke kiri, memutus kontak mata yang terjalin diantara kami.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sulfik –san. Kedengarannya seperti memanggil anak perempuan saja."

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Setelah mengamatinya sekali lagi—ya, akhirnya aku berani menatapnya lagi, sepertinya aku tidak salah dengar. Akashi sudah kembali menatap ke depan, seperti saat aku datang tadi. Hanya saja pandangan matanya terlihat sedikit berubah. Dia tidak terlihat memandang kosong lagi, tapi terlihat seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"**Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun?**", tanyaku memastikan.

"Itu lebih baik."

Dia tersenyum. Oke, hanya senyum tipis sebenarnya. Tapi, melihat senyumnya membuatku tak ingin kehilangan senyum itu. Aneh memang. Tapi apa sih yang nggak aneh di dunia ini? Keberadaanku yang seperti ini saja sudah aneh.

"**Ne, ne, Akashi-kun. Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan sebenarnya?**", tanyaku antusias. Aku ingin sekali dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa aku menginginkannya. Mungkin karena senyum itu. Mungkin juga karena dia satu-satunya anak seusiaku yang bisa kuajak ngobrol. Umurku dan aniki memang tidak berbeda jauh, tapi mengobrol dengan aniki dan teman seusia itu tentu saja berbeda kan.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu.", meski orangnya menyebalkan seperti dirinya.

WITH © BLUESNOW

Di tengah lengangnya lorong gedung barat, seorang gadis berambut navy blue berdiam diri menatap sesuatu dari jendela. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sesosok tubuh dengan rambut pirang berkilau. Gadis itu mengamati tiap gerakan si pirang. Dari bagaimana dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, caranya berjalan melewati lapangan bola, dan caranya berlari memasuki salah satu gedung.

Mata gadis itu masih terpaku pada tempat di mana sosok tadi menghilang. Tangannya mengepal sedikit erat, meninggalkan bekas kuku saat kepalan itu mengendur.

"Lama tak berjumpa.", lirih gadis itu. Matanya tak dapat dibaca. Yang pasti, tak ada senyum maupun tangis di wajahnya.

-tsuzuku-

* * *

A/N: *= Maksudnya kumpulan puisi Sugawara no michizane. Secara pribadi aku nggak begitu tahu isi puisinya, cuma ambil dari episode 3 noragami. Yang katanya ada di buku pelajaran. Dan sekedar mengingatkan, di noragami Hiyori masih kelas 3 SMP. Anggap saja [name] tidak suka puisi jadi reaksinya dia begitu.

Note : Wah makin mulur saja waktu untuk update hehehe. Jadi Aoi mau minta maaf dulu kalau ke depannya makin mulur seperti sekarang ini. Yang penting chapter lima bisa selesai dengan selamat. Yeiiii. Makasih untuk yang sudah baca chapter kemarin dan menyempatkan diri untuk review reader tachi.

ShizukiArista : Wai, fic ini dibilang menarik. Kamu bikin saya happy, hehehe. Ah itu udah bener ko Shizu (panggil begini nggak apa-apa kan?), cuma untuk saat ini [name] belum bisa balik ke tubuhnya. Terus masalah umur, kukira di beberapa manga yang aku baca 18 tahun masih masuk kelas 3 SMA. Maaf kalau salah. Lalu masalah klub, kan setahuku Imayoshi juga sudah kelas 3 SMA, tapi dia masih main basket. Dan di fic ini kalau sudah kelas tiga, kegiatan klubnya nggak begitu diprioritaskan. Jadi sekalian mempersiapkan untuk masuk kuliah, gitu. Dan sebenarnya sampai chapter lima ini waktu baru berjalan selama 2 setengah hari, jadi dia baru tidak ikut klub selama 2 kali. Yup, Nijimura juga sudah kelas 3, seangkatan dengan Shin-nii. Sebenarnya dikritik juga nggak apa-apa sih, kan jadi tahu ada yang kurang di fic yang kita tulis. Ngomong-ngomong makasih ya reviewnya. Sudah nggak bingung lagi kan dengan penjelasan yang, hm, lumayan panjang ini. Atau makin ruwet, Aoi nggak begitu pinter njelasin juga sih. Dan ini chapter lanjutannya.

Yuuki Hanami : Iya tuh, cari ide itu, hmmmm... Oh gara-gara itu toh. Emang sih, kalau mau bales harus sedikit diutak-atik jadinya nggak bisa langsung kopas, hehe. Makasih sudah review. Ini next chapnya Yuuki.

Terakhir, HAPPY READING reader sekalian.

P.S : Dai-nii otanjobi omedeto. 31th August. Maaf di chap ini kamu munculnya sedikit. But still love you so much, chuu. Hm, kalimat terakhir tolong dilupakan saja.


End file.
